


Descent

by UdSoul



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Avengers are bad, Banter, Butchering of Christianity, Butchering of Norse Mythology, Character Death, Dark, Derogatory Language, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Morality, Explicit Language, Frigga not good, Good Laufey (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internal Conflict, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki is in love, Loki is whatever he is, Loki saves him, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Murder, Mushy, Past Loki/Thor (Marvel), Protective Loki, Protective Loki (Marvel), Theft, Thor is Thor, Thor is not good, Tony Stark Is Done, Tony Stark is hurt, Tony is abused, Tony is getting there, Tony is in trouble, Torture, Triggers, Trust Issues, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unrequited Love, Violence, also sweet, not team captain friendly, past pregnancy, probably something gory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: He had agreed to help them, despite his better judgment. No,actually, scratch that - he agreed to go, because Loki told him not to and he wanted to see if he could gauge one secret out of him - only one would be enough.Now he will never know, because the team had betrayed him, but what's new?





	1. Level 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was born from the rendyfox comment on [The Only God in the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939657)  
> Not exactly a tower, but close :)))  
> I don't know when or how (except that it would be bloody and painful), but I am planning to do something with it...
> 
> Enjoy

He was used to being trapped.

Frankly, he could barely remember a time when he wasn’t. At the beginning, it was his family name and inescapable expectations that came with it, multiplied by his father’s vast ego and escalated pride. Then, it was the legacy of the said name and his own desire to be better than it. Afterwards, Afghanistan and his own body, that became a grave for the crippled soul and troubled mind. Later, it was fear. A pure, animalistic terror that swallowed him and spewed him out into the unbreeched and unknown void filled with vermin. But perhaps, the most traumatic was Siberia.

His own creation was turned against him and it squashed him, taking away the last bits of safety. After Siberia he hadn’t felt safe for a moment.

Thus, those sparkling bars didn’t intimidate him properly nor his heart broke, upon realising what those apologetic stares truly meant.  

He wished he could contact Pepper and rub it in. She wouldn’t care obviously, but he still wanted to.

When everything crushed and burned, and imminent disaster knocked at their doors, everyone was willing to overlook the pain and come together to protect what little was left of their lives. Everyone but Tony.

He couldn’t force himself to forgive nor he could forget. Pepper told him to suck it up and grow up. Tony could have, but he didn’t get why he should? Why Captain could throw a temper tantrum and waltz back into his life demanding to be accepted? And why Steve’s crimes were called “standing up for one’s principles” and his actions labelled as “immature whining”? And most importantly, why Pepper was taking Captain’s side?

Their torturous romance hadn’t survived after the answers to those questions were given.

Tony knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that there was no place for him amongst them. They would use him and then throw him out, when he would outlive his usefulness. But Thor insisted and Strange coaxed, and the calculations weren’t on his side either, so he gave in.

They have betrayed him. It was predictable.

They have barely tolerated him. The only one who got less consideration than him was Loki, but Loki didn’t bother himself with such sentiments. He relished in the flinches and hisses, grinning infuriatingly and insulted creatively the lack of comradeship between them.

Loki had told him to send them all to Hell and live his life like he wished to.

“It isn’t your fight, Anthony.” He said that night in the penthouse, when Tony was drunk out of his mind, mourning the loss of everything. “Aren’t you tired of cleaning everybody’s messes?”

Tony had asked him if he wasn’t tired of it as well. Loki shrugged and smirked mysteriously, telling him that it was his duty to observe.

What exactly Loki wanted to observe remained a secret, which was the constant in Loki’s inconsistency.

The God was made of puzzles and half-whispered ideas. He was shallow tease and flippant loyalty. Not one truth had fallen from his poisonous lips, and his words were soaked in double-meanings, that upon closer inspections turned out to be lies.

Loki was an epitome of falsehood, but somehow, he was the only one whom Tony was willing to trust in this farce.

At least, Loki wasn’t trying to change him, nor he made any negative remarks about his choices or character. Loki acknowledged Tony’s ways, and left him to his devices not questioning his motives.

Loki lived and let Tony live, and in turn, Tony did the same.

They weren’t friends, despite Loki loudly insisting on the opposite.

The connection they have formed bothered the team, and Loki loved every second of it, showing it into their faces at every opportunity, and there were many, since the ship didn’t allow much space nor privacy.

Tony took a passive role in the play, simply watching the chaos unfold from the side-lines. There was no relationship to salvage, nor he had any wish to reform himself. He saw it as a harmless fun and didn’t have a heart to spoil it for Loki. The God was so obviously bored, and he grew on Tony, so he let him run wild.

Thor was the first one to dishearten him.

One night he cornered Tony and explained in no uncertain terms that he was nothing more than a plaything for Loki. Tony nodded and thanked him, promising to take his words into consideration.

The talk with Thor seemed to be a signal of sorts, and, afterwards, every member of the team took upon themselves to warn him.

He told Loki about it, expecting nothing to come out of it, except a few good laughs. Loki did snicker and jest, but that night he, also, got into an ugly argument with Thor and their relationship soared even further.

Tony wasn’t as naïve as to think that it had something to do with him, but the timing was suspicious. Loki, naturally, had divulged nothing, but since then the team stopped hissing degrading remarks, and judged them silently.

Loki wasn’t present in the _now_ , though. He stayed behind to clear the retreating path, and Tony kind of missed him. He knew it would change little, but he simply wanted to see the bastard one last time before he dies.

Sure, Loki faked the entire relationship, but for Tony it felt real. The superficial care and flashy sentimentality rubbed on him. He believed the liar and haven’t an iota regret.

But, may be, this delusional longing was better than the harsh reality. Tony would die convinced that Loki would have helped him. Tony would die knowing that there was one person who cared.

“Tony…” Steve called, catching his attention.

Captain America didn’t appear heroic, shifting from one foot to another guiltily, like a misbehaved child. The team was glancing around the steal, grey room, escaping the eye contact. Wanda was trembling in Vision’s embrace, and he was soothingly murmuring comforts to her, indifferent towards Tony’s fate.

Tony crossed his arms, and pressed his lips into a thin line, challenging them to voice it. He will not give them an easy way out. He wanted to hear them say it.

“Tony…” Steve started again, his voice fading and eyes pleading.

“Yes?” Tony helpfully prompted, glaring at them.

“Oh, for the love of holy, could you be more dramatic!?” Romanov burst, yet again laying the blame on his shoulders.

Of course, it was about his narcissism and selfishness. He wasn’t behaving like a good soldier. He wanted to live – what blasphemy!

“Friend Tony, we are grateful for your sacrifice, and mark my words it will not be forgotten. The foundation is corrupt and if we delay any longer, we risk losing more than our lives. You must understand this. If we had a choice, we would stay.” Thor said gravely, and Tony snorted.

“You do have a choice.”

“Yeah, and it ain’t you.” Bucky voiced the collective thought.

“Roger th…” Tony snipped, but his comment was overpowered by Loki’s bemused drawl.

“Do you all need a written invitation…” The trickster ranted, strolling in, but stopped mid-word to stare at the cage. Tony grinned and waved at him. Loki narrowed his eyes, scanning the surroundings and hissed at the team, sauntering to the cage.

“Loki!” Thor exclaimed, moving to the God. Loki glanced and him dismissively, and Thor was caught in tendrils of Loki’s magic that unkindly smacked him against the wall.

“Bad mood?” Tony inquired, watching him come.

“Obviously.” Loki snipped, passing the invisible line and switching the machine on.

“Stop.” The mechanical voice commanded, and Loki froze, but his magic didn’t. It creeped forward, enveloping the cage. “You will be allowed further only if you accept the terms, otherwise, the pray will be terminated.”

“The creator?” Loki asked.

“Dead.”

“Of course. The terms?”

“The pray can be saved by a champion. In order to open the cage, the champion must fulfil nine tasks. Each task has a timer. When time runs out the pray is terminated. The additional time can be bought. The currency is prey’s suffering. The champion can abandon the task at any moment.” The machine listed the terms, and as before the team flinched uncomfortably.

“Let me guess the pray dies if the champion refuses?”

“Yes.”

“What happens if nobody champions?”

“The pray dies naturally.” The mechanic voice said, undisturbed by Loki’s power.

“What tasks the champion is expected to fulfil?”

“The details of the tasks are revealed after the acceptance.”

Loki clenched his jaw, growling. His magic retreated, hissing and crackling.

“You cannot voodoo me out.” Tony guessed.

“Unfortunately, I cannot.”

“Then there’s only one thing to do…” Tony said, waiting for Loki to break the illusion.

“Agreed. Machine, I accept the terms.”

 


	2. Level 1 (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest and comments, dear readers ♥
> 
> Enjoy

“What!?” Tony exclaimed, first breaking out of the shock that overtook them, to be engulfed in incredulity. Loki raised a judgmental eyebrow entirely unimpressed with his outburst. In retrospect, Loki had a legit reason to be appalled by his questioning of his loyalty, because Loki hadn’t been hiding his affection towards Tony. Tony just presumed it was a part of the performance, but everything Loki did right now screamed sincere.

“Voice recognition activated. Please remain on the spot until the scan is completed.”

Tony watched him unbelievingly, thoughts running freaked in his head.

Loki was standing there, unwavering. His sharp gaze moving around, asserting and taking in the information, Tony had no idea about. If he was a genius, Loki was beyond such crude term. Loki’s intelligence was phenomenal. He constantly deconstructed situations, feelings and reaction, and connected the dots in a unique way that led to unforeseeable results.

Nobody could or would predict him, because Loki was operating outside the box, creating said boxes for any whole at any given moment.  It is not to say, that Loki wasn’t in the box himself, simply his was that much wider than the rest of them.

Loki inspected the mechanism thoroughly one last time, before his curious gaze settled on him. The deep green of his eyes took Tony’s breath away, and he blushed, fidgeting under Loki’s intense attention.

He ought to say something, but the words were stuck in his throat. Loki grinned at him gleefully, and Tony huffed at his egoistical narcissism, but didn’t turn away. He never could. Loki was enthralling.

Tony was entirely focused on the beauty before him, and Loki was basking unabashedly in his adoration, that none of them noticed Thor pouncing.

The alarms bleared, drowning Loki’s livid snarl. Tony exclaimed indignantly, but his displeasure was overpowered by Avenger’s cheers. After all, Loki was crucial for their survival, Tony wasn’t.

“Is this abrupt disappearance should be interpreted as the refusal?” The machine inquired, and several voices shouted: Yes! But the machine stayed unresponsive, waiting for Loki to speak.

“No.” He hissed, his voice amplified by his power, nearly deafening them.

“You have thirty seconds to return to the spot. 29…28…27…” The countdown started, and Tony paled. It didn’t look, like Loki would be able to fight his way back to him in time. Thor’s determined look assured him of it, and the Avengers were lining up behind him, ready to stall Loki.

Loki hissed something at Thor, but he remained stoic, even though it was plain to see he was heart-broken.

“11…9…8…”

“I need more time.” Loki yelled, throwing a punch that Thor blocked, restraining him again.

“Accepted. You have three minutes.”

The cell flickered and Tony found himself confined in the glass tube. The confusion lasted for a moment and then water came crushing on his head.

His heart stopped.

No, no, NO! He will drown. Gods, he will suffocate.

He shuddered violently, and his breathing became uneven. All he could hear was the pouring water, and he couldn’t take a breath, terror griping him tightly, not allowing to function. He fell to his knees and chocked on the liquid.

Fuck, he was a mess. A weak, trembling looser, who couldn’t even take a grip on himself. He didn’t deserve to be saved. It was a waste of time and resources. They would be better off without him.

Thor was gripping Loki for dear life, and he found it impossible to break free. Curse the Nornes, but Loki was no match for Thor in upfront confrontation. The oaf was always stronger. Moreover, Loki was stretched thin. A good portion of his seithr was devoted to the stabilization of the collapsing foundation, and the small part that was present was exhausted by the fight. His attention was glued to the drowning mortal, and he couldn’t force himself to focus on the problem at hand.

It was Loki’s vice. If he cared then it was deep, and nothing seemed as important as the one he had chosen. It got him in trouble plenty in the past, and one could argue that the history repeated itself, but Loki was convinced that Anthony was different. He was good for him. Loki felt stable when in his presence. He felt powerful, nearly omnipotent and the self-destructive, violent darkness dimmed in the presence of his stark starlight.

“Let me go, Thor, or you will regret leaving me alive.” Loki growled at the oaf, conjuring a dagger and stabbing him. The oaf grunted but didn’t relinquish his hold.

“He’s not worth it, Loki.” Thor grunted painfully, squeezing his wrist, until he had no choice but to let go of the dagger.

“You have no say in it! You, an unworthy heir that chose a mortal whore over the God’s Kingdom!” Loki spewed, and it worked, making Thor livid and sloppy. But the moment the oaf roared and moved to throw a punch, Loki caught the glimpse of Anthony. He was kneeling in the cage, unnaturally pale and broken. Loki’s heart painfully clenched at the sight, and he used the moment to send him a message.

“Anthony!” Tony heard loud and clear, through the thundering of his own heart. “Live.” The command was soft and pleading, wrapped in care that begged him to fight.

He wasn’t sure he could, being shattered as he was. But the piercing green clouded his vision and it urged him to break through the nightmare. He owned Loki that – a try.

He clumsily swayed to the side, feeling the sturdy, cold glass bumping with his aching body. It was slippery, but he used it as a support to straighten himself. The process was tedious, but the action soothed his panicking mind and it started calculating the probabilities for survival, forgoing the thoughts of perishing.

When he found the even ground and blinked the veil of fear away, he could see that Loki was winning the fight. The team was in various degrees of immobilization, and the only real threat to the plan was Thor.

Tony understood where the God was coming from. Loki was his priority, and, fuck, he should have been Tony’s priority too, but the water was lapping at his neck and the only thought he could muster was: God, please, don’t let me die. Not like that.

Tony didn’t know if he pleaded out loud, but Loki tensed, glancing at him briefly. That gaze was stormy and held an unbreakable promise. Tony’s insides relaxed, and a forgotten feeling of safety washed over him.

Loki snarled at Thor, and his power exploded, throwing Thor backwards. The green tendrils sprung out of the floor and bounded him. Thor snarled, but couldn’t break them.

Loki swayed, unsteadily stepping to the spot. He looked exhausted, and ready to collapse. Tony wanted to cheer him up or better yet tell him to leave this place and never come back, but the water went above his mouth and at any second it threatened to swallow him, so the only thing he did was stood still and breath evenly, to keep the lurking panic at bay.

Loki caught his gaze and held it, reinforcing his determination to stay calm. The God stepped in place, and the water fall stopped.

“Accepted. Please remain on the spot until the scan is completed.”

Loki’s body visibly trembled. He had feverish spots of his cheeks, and he was sweating, but remained unmoving.

“The scan is complete. Welcome, Loki Odison, the former son of King Laufey and the adopted son of Odin All-father. The trials will start in five hours. You may rest.” The machine recited, and the water drained instantly. Tony had a moment to suck in a sharp breath, before the hot air knocked it out of him again.

When the forced drying was over, Tony risked a glance at Loki. He stood there, looking haunted.

“Loki?” Tony tried, not knowing what to say and guessing that there was nothing he could say either way.

“I don’t regret my decision.” The God proclaimed, and then he was gone.


	3. Level 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest and kudos, dear readers
> 
> Enjoy ♥

Leaving Anthony amongst the vultures, caged and vulnerable, was one of the hardest things he had ever done, and he sent a monster up the stairs, fully realising that it could end with his named parents’ demise. However, he couldn’t linger, as he knew that every second spent in Anthony’s presence would weaken his resolve to act sensibly, until he would succumb to his desires and doom them both.

Even now, drained and on the brink of unconsciousness, he was pondering about his starlight, ignoring his own needs. He chuckled, loving the obsessiveness that overtook him and the conflict it brought with it. The burning pain was delicious and he desired Anthony more for it. Anthony made a dent in Loki’s selfish armour, enslaving his nature and making it work against him, and the best part of it, Anthony didn’t even try. A delicious tremor run down Loki’s spine at the frivolous fantasies that suggested the state of ruin he will be in when Anthony would try to wreck him.

Loki bit his lip drawing blood and clearing his head. He was underneath the construction, where cracked pillars were moaning, held in place by his magic. Right now, he needed to focus and decide how many he could collapse or rather how many he should leave standing, since he and Anthony could, always, teleport and others…he wasn’t sure he wanted them to live past this.

*>*>*>*

The moment Loki dissolved in the air the illusions that preoccupied the team vanished, as did Thor’s restrains. The team snarled and hissed, cursing the trickster, but it quickly got old and their turned-on Tony.

“How can you be so selfish!?” Romanov exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in the overly dramatic gesture.  

“I did nothing.” Tony drawled, way past caring for their opinion or words. They have become dead to him the moment they decided to leave him behind.

“Exactly.” She hissed.

“I admit that I had some respect towards you Tony, but the moment you used my brother’s affections to save your skin, it has vanished, like Loki did when he saw through your deceit.” Thor hissed at him, gripping his axe angerly.

“Naught cannot vanish, Thor, and your declaration says how much you know ‘bout Loki.” He snipped, crossing his arms defensively. Thor’s words were bitter lies, but it still stung, since Tony didn’t have an explanation for Loki’s abrupt disappearance. The only thing that calmed him was the fact that Loki had pulled this trick on him thousand times before and returned without a fault.

“I don’t think you should waste your breath on him. He has proven that for some there’s no redemption; we may leave him here without guilt.” Wanda whispered, from her spot between Vison’s arms.

“Well, thank you, miss Gratefulness. Shouldn’t have bothered saving your ass and getting myself into this mess in the process.”

“You see, he’s already regretting the one good deed he has done. Isn’t it always like this with him? He does something relatively good and demands that everybody dances around him and worships him because he did what any decent human being would do without expecting the praise.” Wanda continued, without raising her voice and Tony could swear she was smirking into Vision’s chest.

“Well played.” Tony said, honestly admiring her viciousness and patience. She has waited for her chance for years and it couldn’t play out more perfectly than it did.

Romanov took a step; her facial expression indicating that she wanted to chew him out, and he found the glaring change off-putting. It took her only a couple of years to go from a perfect poker face to the snarling bitch.

Her progress was faltered by the Captain, who had put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She paused, snarling and shrugged it off, abruptly turning and marching out of the room. The team shared a quick glance and wordlessly turned, walking away. Tony watched them walking, with a silent resignation that bubbled just beneath the surface of his skin.

Romanov barely made past the doorway, when the construction cracked and collapsed, swallowing the horrid scream of the dying woman. The resulting backslash knocked the team off their feet and filled the room with dust that was quickly sucked into a ventilation, which immediately caught Tony’s attention.

The team was blinking shockingly at each other, being in various states of shock. Where a safe passage should have been now laid a gapping, black whole that lead to nothingness and from it, like hell spawn, Loki emerged.

“Going so soon?” He taunted, stepping between the fallen bodies, with an indulgent smirk on his face.

“What have you done, Loki?” Thor asked, his face a grimace of judgmental righteousness.

“I have prioritised.” Came a cryptic answer.

The team gaped at the God, who came nearly flush with the cage and turned to face them, his position clearly indicating where his priorities lay.

“Loki?” Tony questioned again, unable to do anything more, as his heart was beating painfully in his chest, feeling cherished and protected, hidden behind the God’s back.

“Don’t you worry about a thing, Anthony.” Loki murmured, like he did so many times before, glancing at him, eyes dancing with mischief, and Tony blushed, shifting closer to touch him. The intense gaze softened for a moment, before he turned away and all Tony was left with was the touch, and the soft caress of magic, that wrapped around his wrist possessively.

“You have killed Tasha!” Wanda screamed, upon coming to her senses. She sprung to her feat, eyes blazing with rage, and red energy whipping around her, thirsting for a target to lash out on.

Loki chuckled and rolled his eyes, reigning his temper, when he felt Anthony’s hold on his cape tightening. Oh, how he wished to hurt her, knowing that she was somehow responsible for his starlight’s misfortune, but he couldn’t do it now, however the future held many possibilities, and he will make sure to stir it into the favourable direction.

“Correction, the collapsing construction did. I cannot be faulted for her miscalculation.” Loki explained sweetly, infuriating her further. The witch was ready to snap, but her artificial lover stopped her before she gave Loki an excuse to decapitate her.

“Why haven’t you warned us?” Thor demanded, knowing him a bit better than the rest, but to his displeasure less than he wanted to and that blind spot would be his undoing.

“Why should I have? Wasn’t it crystal clear, brother? Our shield-brother got himself in a bit of conundrum here, and to help him I need to be if not at my best than at least in my adequate, don’t you think?” Loki inquired innocently, not fooling anyone but not giving them an inch either.

“Don’t play us for fools, Loki. We have decided to sacrifice one to save many, and you were aware.” Thor growled.

“I don’t remember such discussion, nor I remember voting against my starlight.” Loki pronounced coldly, dangerously close to slipping.

“Loki, please, you have won, and we yield – you can dally with whoever you chose, and none is able to stop you. Now ,when we have learned our lesson, can we just, please, go?” Thor outright begged, and Anthony’s hold on his cape slackened. Loki tensed, but quickly dismissed the nagging thought.

It was exhaustion speaking. Anthony was through hell and back. Moreover, he couldn’t believe Thor. Anthony wasn’t stupid, and couldn’t fall for such basic trick, especially when he was the focus of Loki’s mischief and his tricks were a work of art, and rarely when Anthony was caught off guard by them.

“You may go, surely. Nobody is stopping you.” Loki drawled, outright ignoring Thor’s remark, and staring them down with an obvious displeasure written in his green.

“You think you’re funny, eh?” Bucky inquired, stepping closer to Loki, who turned his attention on him. The devils that were dancing in the trickster’s eyes, unnerved Bucky and his hands itched to throttle the abomination, but unfortunately, he wasn’t a match for him, nor he could survive the retribution that would surely come if he harms Loki.

“Whatever do you mean, Tin man?” Loki queried sweetly.

“Why have you trapped us here, Loki? Wouldn’t it be easier for you if we left?” Captain asked.

An amused chuckle could be heard from behind Loki, and Loki’s feral expression softened for a moment, soaring the team’s mood further.  

“I did no such thing, and I care less were you’re at, unless your presence inhibits my agenda. So, will it?”

The team tensed exchanging meaningful glances, before Thor announced:

“Do what you will, Loki, since hindering you will surely bring more misfortune on our heads.”

Loki’s face split with a malicious grin, followed by a gleeful cackle.

“I’m glad you saw it my way.”


	4. Level 2 (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest and kudos, dear readers
> 
> Enjoy ♥

It was a cue.

Relationships weren’t Tony’s front. His expertise lay with the machinery. The strict lines of code and cosy rules of science gave him a level of comfort that human relations never could.

He was a fuck-up – a hypothesis that proved itself many times over. He lived it and he breathed it, finding more evidence to support it with each passing day. But Loki…Loki was the exception.

He barraged into his life, filling it with tricks and flattery, flashy grins and tease that bordered on immoral, confusing his mind and bothering his imagination. A show-off, who cared little for the established and prided himself on reversing axioms.  

Loki was a heathen, who was dead set on being _something_ to him, and Tony was so overly tired from everything remotely polite and acceptable, that he simply let Loki do as he pleased, and as it turned out, in the process Tony learned Loki.

So, the cue.

Loki’s tone of voice had changed, indicating that he was not yet done with pushing the buttons, and his favourite way to do so involved Tony, thus, he wasn’t surprised when the God turned to face him, he was anticipating it, and because of it he let go of the cape seconds before Loki turned, sparing them an awkward moment.

Loki was grinning at him gleefully. He spread his hands, inviting Tony to look at him. Tony chuckled, clapping dramatically slowly, fuelling Loki’s amusement. Loki chuckled, bowing to him teasingly.

It wasn’t the first time they have done this. It was a ritual of sorts, but Thor’s loud gasp reminded Tony that this jest was also private and was never shared with the team. Tony was tempted to look over Loki’s shoulder, but decided against it, since Loki looked delicious, like that.

Loki straightened graciously, a pleased smirk playing on his lips. He loved Tony’s attention, and hadn’t a problem with showing it. In the past, Tony would write it off to the pretence, but latest happenings made him revaluate his previous convictions, as of now, Tony dared to hope it was genuine.

“How are you holding up?”

“Shity.” Tony answered him truthfully, knowing well that telling obvious lies was the quickest way to piss Loki off. 

“I wish I could free you quicker.” Loki confessed, and again it was nothing out of ordinary, but it felt, like the first time for Tony, since now he started noticing the truth amongst the ruse, and it was taking his breath away.

“You are doing well, considering.” Tony reassured him, glancing at the team, who scattered along the perimeter of the room, clearly showing a divide in their group.

“You are kind to me.” Loki cooed, and Tony rolled his eyes at him, making the God snicker.

“This is so not your style.” He teased, basking in Loki’s good mood. He liked seeing him relaxed and carefree. It suited him well.

“I can be considerate.” Loki contradicted, feigning offense.

“This is not consideration…this is…eh, I don’t know what it is, but it is not you.” Tony said, feeling his knees trembling. The adrenalin was leaving his body and he was on the verge of collapsing. So, he acted sensibly and sat on the floor.

Loki’s carefree expression immediately became concerned. Loki run his eyes over his form, and, upon not finding life-threating damage, relaxed, sliding to the floor as well.

“Old age is getting to you?”

“See, this is you.” Tony remarked, waving his hand at him.

“And you are still kind to me.” Loki remarked, grinning at him wolfishly. Tony blushed. It was unavoidable. Loki’s attention was indescribably flattering.

“It’s hard to be harsh in the face of such beauty.” Tony parred, admiring a faint hue of pink that appeared on pale cheeks. He didn’t notice it before, but at this moment it was glaring, and he thought that maybe he was incapable of recognising romantic affection or any for that matter. However, it was kind of expected, considering the relationships he had before Loki.

“If only your words were true.” Loki drawled, and it was a standard reaction to Tony’s compliments. It was either this or outright gloating, but taking into the account the revelation Tony had, as insane as it sounded, it just might be that Loki also felt insecure.

“Have I lied to you?” Tony inquired, not wishing to put any more doubts in Loki’s head. He was man enough to admit that he was slow on the uptake, but now when he was aware, he wasn’t about to downplay it. Especially when Loki was the best thing that ever happened to him.

“Surprisingly you didn’t.”

“And I don’t intend to start.”

“And why would that be I wonder?”

“I value my life.”

“Ah, fear.”

“You don’t believe that.”

“How would you know?”  
“Fine, I value your presence in my life. There. Better?”

“Much.”

Loki concluded their playful banter, grinning like a child who conned the candy out of the stern, old hag. Tony smirked at him affectionally, shaking his head and abruptly his vison swam, and the picture became muddled with black spots. He moaned uncomfortably, and bent, keeping his head between his knees and breathed slowly.

He heard Loki shifting, and then cursing. He wanted to raise his head, but his stomach lurched, and he stilled, concentrating on the breathing. A second later, his body became warm and pleasantly relaxed, nausea retreating.

He breathed slowly for a few more moments, before gingerly raising his head to look at the worried God.

“I am better. Thank you.”

“You need to rest.”

Loki remarked, and Tony grimaced. He doubted that he would be able to force his psyche to relax enough to catch a nap, and even if he did the nightmares would wake him anyway.

“I don’t think it would be possible.” Tony confessed. Loki smiled at him teasingly, saying:

“Don’t you worry your pretty head. You will be fine.”

“Loki…” Tony groaned, trying to convey his reluctance to relax in current company through his tone of voice.

“Have I ever lied to you?” By the bemused look he received, he understood that Loki has got it, but the God was not about to give in.

“Plenty.” Tony snipped.

“Does it matter?” Loki whined petulantly, and Tony sighed, knowing that he would allow Loki to do as he pleases again, just to see him happy.

“No, but if you trick me, I will kick your ass.”

“I’d love to see you try.”

“Asshole.”

“Mmm, luv you too, starlight.” And this is how their none-arguments ended, but this time Tony wanted to push and tip forward and see if he will be caught.

“Right back at you, honey.”

Loki’s eyes widened and he appeared to be stunned, which was a revelation of sorts. It was nearly impossible to catch Loki of guard, but he did and basked in it.

“Sleep, Anthony.” Loki purred, but his tone lacked the sweetened pretence. It was pure delight, and Tony smiled at hearing it.

“Be sure to be here when I wake.” He warned playfully.

“I will.” Loki promised gravely.

*>*>*>*

 

Loki watched Anthony sleeping, pleased by his acceptance of Loki’s protection. He did it before, of course, but this situation was different from the others. They were amidst the enemy, and Tony was exposed, but as it seems it mattered little, since the trust between them was unbreakable.

Loki hoped it would remain so after the trials, which he supposed will be highly humiliating and revealing, judging by the machine’s vast database.

“Is it worth losing your position and comrades, Loki?” Thor asked him, disturbing blissful silence.

“Assuming that I care?”

“Yes.”

“Yes.” Loki echoed, clearly indicating that he wasn’t willing to speak.

“I don’t see what you have seen in him.” Thor pushed.

“Colour me shocked.” Loki mocked, turning away from him. Thor exhaled, wishing to speak further but seeing that it will lead to nothing. The team ignored them all together. Captain and Bucky were assessing the room for possible escape routes. Wanda and Vision pondered on ways to combine their power to teleport away, and none of them cared for the fates of others.

*>*>*>*

His blissful dream was interrupted by the mechanical voice, that inquired Loki to come to the spot. Tony blinked, and found himself in the silver hell, but at least, there was a God in here, and somehow it made it acceptable.

“The tasks are designed to assert the champion’s worthiness of the prize. Prove yourself worthy and the prize will be yours; fail and you will lose it.”

“What of the pray?”

“Every prize has its value, consider it a deposit.”

“Is it making the rules up as we go?” Bucky wondered, and got burned with two degrading glares.

“What!?” He exclaimed, but the machine spoke over him, thus he was ignored.

“The first task requires the champion to come clean before the prize – no masks, no secrets. Stand as you are or be gone. You have five minutes.”

The team blinked and started laughing. Loki blanched, his jaw clenching tightly.

“Fuck, Stark! You’re the unluckiest son-of-a bitch…” Bucky cackled, but stopped abruptly, when Loki waved his hand into his direction, and his lips were sewn shot. He screamed, tearing the skin, but the thread kept tightening not allowing his mouth to open. He wailed in pain, tears mixing with snot and blood, and pieces of torn skin and meat were falling on the floor.

“Undo this, monster!”

“LOKI!”

The team roared and spit, but Loki remained stoically uncaring. He turned to them, though, eyes blazing with barely restrained hate.

“Cease your useless blabbering or I will strangle that mutt with the string, and snap that bitch’s neck, before you will manage to take a step.”

The team froze, not daring to vex him further, since Bucky, who was lying on the floor and moaning in pain was a good motivation to listen.

“Loki do you need to be so needlessly cruel?” Thor tried.

“I did warn you, did I not?”

“You did.” Thor admitted, and stared at the team meaningfully. The team hissed but stood down. Loki had an upper hand, and no one was willing to test him.

“One minute.”

Loki cursed, muttering something biting. Thor palled and urged the team to gather in the farthest corner, shielding them.

Tony was watching, fascinated by Loki’s ire. He adored the violent displays and the dramatic flair that always accompanied them. Loki was gorgeous, and dangerous, and mouth-watering.

But when Loki’s porcelain skin, melted away, living behind a deep, midnight blue colour, exposing tribal tattoos, and green flickered to blood-red – Tony rethought his definition of stunning.

Loki looked otherworldly, and uncomfortable.

“The time run out. You are still an illusion. Do you need an extension?” The machine chimed.

“You required no masks. There is none.” Loki spat, while the blue chased the white away.

“Accepted. The next challenge will start in twelve hours. Rest.”

The silence hung in the room, and it became cold. Loki was not looking at him, but Tony couldn’t tare his eyes away.

“Loki.” Tony called, stretching his hand towards the God, who still avoided eye contact, appearing rigid. It was clear that Loki hated his form, and Tony was humbled by the sacrifice, and appalled by his own stupidity.

“I will hurt you, Anthony.” Loki said dejectedly, despite unfreezing and unconsciously moving closer to him.

“I don’t believe you will.”

Loki smirked at him nastily then, and quickly intertwined their fingers. It did sting unpleasantly, and Tony huffed at the childish God.

“Asshole.”

“Luv you too, starlight.” Loki said, but it lacked the usual arrogance.

“Right back at you, honey.” Tony murmured softly. The sting lessened, or maybe he got used to it, but honestly, even if he was burning alive right now, he wouldn’t have noticed, since Loki looked absolutely stunning with that soft expression on his face, and Tony finally found himself standing on this side of love.

“Truly?” Loki inquired.

“Steadily getting there.”

“Good, because any longer and I would have truly begun to fear for you intellect.” Loki murmured, and Tony watched captivated by white chasing away the blue.

“Should I remind you how long it took you to get comfortable around Fri?”

“That is not comparable.” Loki huffed.

“Of course, it isn’t.” Tony teased, smiling broadly and revelling in their first victory.


	5. Level 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest and kudos, dear readers
> 
> Enjoy ♥

The stunt Loki pulled united the team, reminding them that they had a common enemy that had not only survived but was, also, thriving.

Loki and Tony openly ignored them, and the team answered in kind. The only interaction they had in the last couple of hours was Captain’s pleading on Bucky’s account. Loki shrugged and undid the spell, smirking disturbingly.

“Twelve fucking hours…” Tony murmured dejectedly. It took only five hours for the machine to find Loki’s painful secret. Tony dreaded the next challenge.

“Don’t fret. I’ll be peachy.” Loki reassured him with a shit-eating grin.

“It’s not your sanity I am worried about…” Tony grumbled, having an irrational wish to curl into Loki and passionately hating the bars, that separated them. It could have been worse, though. He could have been stuck in closed cell, and then the mushy hand holding that they were doing wouldn’t be possible, and that would suck big time.

“I wasn’t aware that you had any sanity left.” Loki drawled, drawing circles on his palm, and it felt magnificent.

“Har, har.” Tony mocked, soaking in the comfort, his mind painting him a picture of the partnership he could have with Loki. It would be challenging, satisfying, rewarding, and perfectly glorious.

“What are you thinking about?” Loki asked, curiosity burning in his gaze.

“Possibilities.” Tony answered quickly, blushing scarlet.

Loki chuckled, grinning at him suggestively, and breaking his brain in the process. Damn him, for being so comfortable with himself and his desires. Tony wasn’t a blushing virgin (ha!) but he was plenty insecure, and since it was true and not pretence…Tony was fucking thrilled and flustered.

“Do they include me?” Loki purred, running his fingers up Tony’s arm sensually.

“Yes.” Tony managed.

“Lucky me.” Loki said, but Tony couldn’t detect any jest in his tone, only pleased joy.

Tony wanted to retort with a witty comeback, but his stomach chose to grumble, startling them both. Tony’s blush intensified, and Loki giggled, before his gaze turned stern.

“You failed to remind me that you need to eat frequently.”

“I am not at fault you keep forgetting that.”

“No, I am not at fault that you don’t look nor feel, like mortal… You behave, like one, though.”

“Hey! And hi pot, how’s life?” Tony grinned at the God cheerfully. Loki rolled his eyes at him, standing up. Tony instantly missed the touch, and bit down a plea that formed on his tongue, without his permission.

“I won’t be long.” Loki said loudly, a clear threat in his voice.

“Bring me a burger.” Tony demanded.

“I’m not a delivery boy.” Loki retorted, but without real heat.

“And coke.” Tony added, to the shimmering form, that answered him with condescending glare.

Tony felt brave for a couple of minutes after Loki’s departure and then the reality knocked at his door and barged in without waiting for permission. He was trapped, and cruel, untrustworthy dicks were his only company for a time.

The team stirred, as if reading his darkish thoughts, smirking at him tauntingly. They were out for blood, and Tony was free for the taking.

“Loki had left again, why do you think that is?” Wanda wondered in false curiosity, addressing Vision, but loud enough for him to hear.

“For the provision, obviously. It must be humiliating to have such a weak partner.” Vision answered her, and Tony cringed. It was hard enough to lose Jarvis and see the glimpses of his child, drowning in the twisted manifestation of the infinity stone – the outright mockery coming in that voice still managed to hurt him, despite his resolve to not to give a shit.

“No, it’s not that. The provision is just an excuse. He left because he cannot stand Stark’s face. Not that I blame him.” Bucky gurgled, his wounds still giving him grief, despite healing up nicely.

“Bucky, please, be careful with your injuries.” Steve mother-henned, and Tony turned away from the display of affection. The disregard stunned more than he wanted to admit. It was easy to overlook their dikishness when Loki was around, without him Tony felt hollow and his brain helpfully listed all the reasons he didn’t qualify to be Loki’s.

“Stark is not Loki’s partner.” Thor growled, feeding Tony’s paranoia.

“Why? I think Loki expressed his standing clearly.” Steve said.

“Loki is…” Thor started, his eyes glazing as they always did when he talked about Loki, and Tony wondered if the love he felt for Loki was _brotherly_ or something else entirely. “He is punishing us for interrupting with his mischief. Loki would never tie himself with something so pitiful. He may jest and may drag us all through the pits of hell, but it’s not because he has feelings for Stark. It’s happening because we have injured his pride by deciding the fate of his plaything without asking his permission first.”

“Still, he killed Tasha.” Wanda reminded.

“We are Gods, witch, try not to forget that. The life of creatures far more precious mean little to us.”

The team scoffed but held their tongues.

When they have started the journey, Loki was beyond ecstatic. Tony found it to be quite peculiar, since they were racing against time to save the Universe from the Barney that had a Dark Lord complex. Loki didn’t divulge, naturally, simply telling Tony to wait and see. Tony got quickly annoyed with the cryptic hints, but after some time he got what Loki had meant.

The journey was arduous and taxing. They were living in close quarters, on bare minimum, and if Tony and Loki cared less for the conditions, since both went through hell and back, the team weren’t so well accustomed.

The characters quickly soured, and ugly heads were popping with alarming speed. Arguments were happening daily then hourly, until the team became a barely functioning pack of rabid dogs, and the ugliest was Thor.

The centuries of pampering and blind worship did their work, and Thor’s colours shined in all their crippled glory. He was unbearable, demanding the best space and food, reminding them that he was the God and the heir of the Gods’ city, and they were ants beneath his feet.

The team were confused at first, and then it learned not to cross him and gave him whatever he asked for, to keep him happy. Loki taunted and mocked Thor for his bigotry, but the team hissed and growled at him, preferring to keep their heads in the sand.  Tony, thought, enjoyed the unravelling of the skeletons, feeling safe under Loki’s protection… and fuck how he missed the obvious infatuation he hadn’t a clue.

Tony zooned out, rethinking his and Loki’s interactions, trying to see what more he had missed, and finding plenty of evidence of his idiocy. But the team was obviously displeased with his blissful unawareness, if the electric shock he got was anything to go by.

“Ouch!” Tony yelped, jumping. “What was that for, bastard!?”

“Disturbance detected. Stop or prey dies. There won’t be another warning.” The machine chimed. Thor’s smirk became harsh, and Tony gulped.

“You won’t convince him.”  

“I’m tempted to take my chances.” Thor drawled, electricity dancing between his fingers. Tony blanched, sending a quick prayer to Loki, despite knowing it was stupid and prepared to die.

The sparks danced, and fell to the floor, slowly creeping to his cell. Tony’s muscles tensed and started trembling, sweat drenching his shirt. He is going to die now. Fuck!

The sparks didn’t reach him, fading before they could breach the threshold. Tony sobbed in relief and collapsed. The team guffawed, spewing profanities. Tony curled into himself, blocking the world out.

*>*>*>*

The request his starlight made wasn’t as easy to obtain as the other items, so it took him a bit longer than he expected. But he thought it was a time well spent, since it would make Anthony happy.

When he arrived and saw Anthony curled in a tight ball, trembling, and smelt salt and electricity in the air, he regretted leaving at all.

Loki threw a nasty glare a Thor, who raised his hands palms up, shaking his head.

“It was a shortage or something.”

“Sure, it was.” Loki spit, hurrying to the hunched form.

Loki dropped to his knees, near the cage and stuck his hand between the bars, ignoring the pain and petted Anthony’s back. Anthony tensed, automatically flinching form the contact, and quickly turned, facing him. Anthony’s eyes were red-rimmed, and his nose was puffy. He was obviously crying, and Loki saw red.

He let out a broken growl, full of rage and pain. The team trembled and assumed battle stances. Loki’s power rose and roared, dancing around him violently.

Tony gaped at the furious, retreating God, and caught him by the wrist, flinching when he felt gooey stickiness under his fingers. Tony glanced down and gaped. Loki’s skin was covered in blisters, and some of them already popped, leaving raw wounds.  

Tony looked up, but the retort froze on his lips. Loki appeared to be falling into a mindless rage.

Tony watched Loki’s mask of indifference pealing away, exposing a beast, but refused to let go. The wounds on Loki’s arm bothered Tony plenty, and he wished nothing more than to push Loki out of the cage, but right at this moment holding him close was the only option.

They didn’t know what else the machine will ask and having extra bodies here were to their advantage. Killing them now would be a strategical mistake, beside Tony could take a little abuse. He was just tired. That’s all.

“Stay.” Tony inquired, nearly commanded. The God snarled but didn’t move. He then started hissing a bunch of angry, sharp sounding phrases. Thor shifted, looking away, and murmured something on the same language, which made Loki laugh evilly.

“Oh, brother dear, your tiny brains cannot imagine the wonders, so I cannot fault them for not grasping the glory of my starlight, but even you, as limited as you are cannot deny his worth. Tell them Thor who qualifies to be the most desirable on Asgard, hm? A warrior? Check. A wealthy man? Check. A man with connections? Check. A hero? Check. A leader? Check. Not important for all, but essential for me – intellect, cunning, beauty, charm, challenge, kindness, and above all loyalty – check.”  Loki listed, not breaking the eye contact with Tony, gradually calming down.

Tony exhaled, and gingerly pushed his hand out, making sure to keep a hold on his wrist. To his relief, the moment Loki’s hand was out of the cage it healed nearly instantaneously.

“Many surpasses him in all you have mentioned, and yet you have decided to give your coveted affection to that.”  Thor dismissed Loki’s grand speech.

“You don’t, though.” Loki said, turning to gift Thor with unimpressed glance. Thor flinched, and turned away, fueling Tony's suspicion.

“Does he fancy you?” Tony whispered.

“I couldn’t care less.” Loki dismissed, caressing his forearm. Tony shuddered, returning the gesture.

“It’s creepy, and, Loki, don’t do that again.”

“Do you presume that you can order me?” Loki inquired incredulously.

“Don’t, asshole.” Tony repeated sternly, squeezing his wrist.

“Fine, starlight. I brought you food, by the way.” Loki said, calling the paper bag from his pocket dimension and giving it to Anthony.

A greasy smell of fast-food reached his nose, and Tony’s mouth watered.

“Fuck, honey, I would have kissed you senseless if not for these bars.” Tony said, taking out the burger. He was so focused on the food, that he hadn’t noticed a shell-shocked expression he created on Loki’s face. By the time he looked from the burger, the God has recovered, watching him indulgently.

“There will be time for that, starlight.” Loki purred, caressing the bar fleetingly, but no less expertly. Tony swallowed, taking a sip of his drink to moisture his dry throat.

“You should give motivational speeches, pumpkin.”

“Do I?”

“Definitely. I have never been more motivated to survive.”

“You’re just easy.” Loki teased, aiming for the standard response, but Tony really wanted to please him right now, so he threw the caution to the wind and went all in.

“Exclusively for you, honey.” He answered playfully, even adding a cliché wink. Loki blinked at him owlishly, before his expression morphed into something precariously obsessive and wanting.

“I will hold you to that, starlight.”

“Tit for tat, and we’re golden, pumpkin.” Tony echoed the seriousness of Loki’s tone.

“The easiest bargain I have ever struck.” Loki said, before magically snatching Tony’s fries.

“Hey!” Tony cried out indignantly, trying to take it back, but Loki stood just outside his reach, giggling nastily.

It was plain silly, but Tony was beyond grateful to the Universe that decided to bless him with Loki’s affection, even though he was an exceptional asshole.


	6. Level 3 (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support, interest and kudos, dear readers
> 
> Enjoy ♥

Tony slept, like a baby.

During his rest, the aches in his muscles faded and he woke up feeling ten years younger. If not for the bars that met his gaze, and angry cackling, coming from the team’s side of the room, he would say he felt perfect.

As it stood, though, it wasn’t peachy. While he slept the team, obviously, decided to pick a bone with Loki. The God didn’t look happy about it, and Tony wondered how brain-dead a person should be to pock a wild, enhanced panter while being locked in the same cage with it.

“….we know it.” Wanda accused Loki.

“Ah, who knew you had a sense of humour?” Loki mocked, chuckling.

“This is not a laughing matter, Loki.” Thor reprimanded him sternly.

“And I am not a child, nor I am your subject, Thor, thus, be mindful of how you speak, or you would find yourself unable to.” Loki retorted.

“You cannot protect him eternally, Loki. Somehow, someday we will get a chance and be sure we will use it.” Bucky threatened.

Loki raised a judgmental eye-brow at them, measuring them up and laughed gleefully.

“What’s funny?” Bucky snapped.

“You, thinking you could possibly live that long.” Loki drawled.

Bucky snarled and stalked towards him. Loki snorted, and beckoned him to come closer. Thor pulled Bucky back, before Loki had a chance to slap him and disconnect his head from his shoulders.

“You’re no fun.” Loki pouted, glaring at Thor.

“And you’re being annoyingly vicious, brother, which lead me to believe that Stark is just a way to get to something you truly want, and I would like to know what that is?”

“A chance to get on top through my name, I bet.” Tony remarked sarcastically.

Loki turned to him swiftly, sauntering closer and grinning cheerfully, infectiously. Tony grinned back, his mood improving tenfold. The team groaned and rolled their eyes, but Tony didn’t give a fuck, especially when Loki’s eyes were twinkling so happily.

“A marriage proposal, starlight? And so soon. Pray tell me how I managed to snatch such an honour?”

“Not a lot of honour being tied to an old, slutty, and thoroughly used peacock.” Bucky commented, earning Loki’s ire once more. The God sew his lips once again, but this time the team wasn’t dumb enough to protest. The same, unfortunately, couldn’t be said about Thor.

“Loki stop this!” Thor exclaimed upset.

“Why should I? He is my intended and I am in my rights.” Loki parred.

“You are a prince, Loki, and you need a permission of your King to wed, and I haven’t given you one.”

“And let me guess, you won’t intent to either unless something, something?” Loki drawled, facing Thor.

“Yes.”

“Ah… then hereby I renounce my title and going rouge; consider me an easily irritable neutral party All-father.”

“Loki…” Thor said dejectedly, but nodded his agreement, nonetheless. Lately, Loki was reminding him of a ticking bomb, and Thor wasn’t sure he could survive Loki’s wrath, since the sentiments that Loki held for him at one point seemed to evaporate.

“Did you just do what I think you did?” Tony inquired incredulously, amazed by Loki’s ability to spin any bullshit to his advantage.

“I have no idea what you mean, starlight.” Loki said, beaming at him.

“Sure, honey.” Tony sing-sang drolly, cancelling out the bickering team, who was displeased with Thor’s bias, but, as per usual, couldn’t do shit about it. Loki had absolute control over the room, and by extension its occupants. The team could threaten and growl to their heart content, but they all knew it was idle. Loki could simply spell the oxygen out of the space and that’s that.

“How are you feeling today?” The God inquired, intertwining their fingers the moment he was able to, and Tony made sure to keep his hands out of the cage at any time, since he didn’t want the situation to repeat again and wouldn’t put it past Loki to do as he wished, despite promising not to.

“Marvellous. Seriously, you need to tell me what you put in that juice you keep giving me, so I can mass produce it.”

“Nope.” Loki said, grinning at him.

“Why not?” Tony whined, battering his eyelashes at the God. Loki’s skin flushed and his breathing became heavier, but Tony could tell it won’t work, as he wanted it to.

“Because.” Came the frustrating answer.

“You never tell me anything.” Tony pouted, and he had to admit it did sting a bit.

“I do tell you enough.” Loki countered.

“It’s like you don’t trust me.” Tony accused. Loki rolled his eyes, and then bent to tease Tony’s knuckles with a feather touch of his lips. The action heated Tony’s blood and turned his insides to mush.

“I trust you as much as I am able to.” Loki murmured.

“You are better at it than I am.” Tony breathed out, drinking in the sight of the mellow God, who was willingly bowing his head to kiss his hand, and felt on the top of the world.

“I disagree. After all, I am going out of my way to catch and keep your attention, you just had to be yourself to enthral mine.”

“Silvertongue.” Tony murmured affectionally. Loki grinned at him smugly, nuzzling his palm. A tease was ready to fall from his lips, but the machine spoke and ruined the moment.

 “The champion is required to take his place. The next task has arrived.”

A shudder run down Tony’s spine. Loki squeezed his hand, catching his attention and kissed his wrist softly, magic spreading calm along Tony’s veins, reminding Tony that he needed to tell Loki about that incident. 

Loki let his starlight reluctantly, stepping on the spot.

“Every champion needs to prove his strength and ability to protect the prize, but mindless fits of violence are not welcomed. The champion should be able to control his temper and be merciful when it’s required; and there’s no better way to show compassion than forgiveness. You have an hour to complete the task.”

The team frowned confusedly. Tony worried, and Loki froze.

“I cannot fulfil it in time. I need an extension.” The God said cleanly, meeting Tony’s gaze squarely.

“It’s fine.” Tony reassured, not feeling reassuring at all.

“How long?” The machine inquired.

“Five hours.” Loki said, his voice wavering by the end.

“Granted.” The machine answered.

“I will be as quick as possible.” Loki said stoically, disappearing.

For the first hour nothing happened. The team didn’t bother him, but it was clear they were waiting with barely supressed sick curiosity the beginning of torture.

The first blow came a minute past the hour, immediately followed by the second. Tony tried to shield himself from the attack, but it seemed to follow some pattern that he…and then it hit him. The fractures, the bruises, the feeling of helplessness – Siberia.

The beating didn’t last long, but the damage was severe. Tony wheezed, lying crumpled on the floor. His sides were black with bruises. The lip was split, and jaw cracked. His ribs were broken, and one of them was sticking out, and the other pierced the lung. Captain done a number on him with that fucking shield.  

Last time he survived, because his suit literally held him together. This time he didn’t have such luxury.

And, yet, the pain wasn’t his main concern. The hellish cold sipping into his bones was. This was the worst part – alone, broken, forgotten piece of trash, freezing to death, clinging to ghosts that had no wish to help him. A mockery of a heroic life and epic friendship.

It was the worst, but this time his mind had an odd thing to ponder on – why Loki’s cold didn’t feel repulsive when this one did?

*>*>*>*

Niflheim met Loki with a slap of harsh northern wind. The God shivered, and shapeshifted into his original form, instantly feeling better, at least, physically.

Loki stepped on the path that lead to the palace. The barren, frozen desert, that had nothing to offer but grey rocks and piles of ice, was his only entertainment, during the long walk.

It quickly got old and he yearned to play with his magic but refrained from it. The creatures that inhabited the place would take his mischief the wrong way and he didn’t have time for idle conflicts.

After some time, the icy walls of the palace had shown, and Loki stared. He had seen it numerous times before, but every time it captivated him, pulling the strings of his being and drew him in, like a moth to a flame.

“Home, sweet home.” Loki commented under his breath, amusing himself.

The corridors were empty. The occupants were engaged somewhere else apparently. Its suited Loki perfectly, since he wasn’t here on a social visit.

The King was in the grand Hall, sitting on top of his throne, indulging in illusions. Loki smirked, cleaning his throat. The King raised his head, and grinned at him, dispelling it.

“What brought you here, my boy?”

“A matter of forgiveness. Would you know anything about it?” Loki drawled, coming closer to the throne, and sat on the staircase. The King looked at him amusedly and slid down from the throne to settle near him.

“A thing or two.” He said, smirking at Loki mischievously. Loki mirrored the smirk, thinking that he was truly his father’s son.

“Enlighten me then.”

*>*>*>*

The way he saw it, enhanced healing factor was a babe, until it became an annoying bitch. Many times, Tony thanked the heavens for gifting him with Loki, who helped him crack the formula behind extremis, and benefit from the good stuff, while cancelling the shit. However, right now it was playing against him.

The injuries he sustained in Siberia healed over several months, while he was a fragile human. But now it took them less than an hour to improve, and that meant a repetition of the torture.

Which was another thing to ponder on – extermis was good and all, but Tony didn’t remember it working so well. Loki probably was fucking with his biology, and Tony kind of allowed him to, so he couldn’t be mad. At least, he couldn’t be livid. Probably, a bit angry or better annoyed. Yeah, annoyed worked perfectly.

The ribs cracked, and he spewed blood, feeling his lung collapsing. Oh, fucking joy!

*>*>*>*

“How is your mortal?” Laufey asked, truly curious.

“Why do you care?” Loki inquired, being curious himself. Their relationship improved, since Loki have decided to reconnect after his near-death experience in the void, and then later in Svartálfheim, but they weren’t exactly close. The only being Loki considered to be close to him was his starlight, and he rather liked the uniqueness of it.

“Because you do.” Came the simple answer, that made Loki’s heart ache for a past that never happened.

“Doesn’t it bother you that he is mortal?”

“No. I have mingled and look how wonderful it turned out to be.”

“You are inappropriately proud of me.”

“How can I not be? You are impressive, my boy.”

“Why did you leave me?” Loki whispered, hating his weakness. He promised himself not to breach this subject, simply because he didn’t wish to lose a relationship with a father who despite his many flaws appeared to care for him.

“We were at war, and you were a liability. I couldn’t fight Asgard and fight my people simultaneously. I have made a call, that’s that.”

“You don’t even try to sweet-talk me.” Loki pouted.

“I was a shity father to you in life, my boy, I ain’t about to become one in death.”   

“I am the reason you are dead, in the first place, so I guess we are even.” Loki mused.

“You wouldn’t be here if we weren’t. This is forgiveness, Loptr, weather you know it or not.”

“I should go.” Loki mumbled, flustered. The King grinned at him knowingly but didn’t try to stop. Loki stood up and turned away walking down the steps.

“Maybe you can bring him with you next time?”

“This is a dead-land, and if you haven’t noticed yet, it does not agree with the living, especially mortal.” Loki said, turning to face the smirking King.

“He ain’t an ordinary mortal though…” The King drawled, and Loki flushed.

“Fine, father, if he wishes to come, I will bring him.”

“Take care, my boy, I look forward to your next visit.”

Loki nodded, deciding to keep his tongue or else he risked exposing a bubbling sentiment that swam under his skin.

*>*>*>*

Loki returned prepared for seeing Anthony in the battered state, the guilt and the silent acquisition that would undoubtedly follow. He wasn’t prepared to see Anthony goading the Captain, while a bone was picking out of his chest.

The Captain saw Loki first, since Anthony’s back was to him, and shut his mouth instantly, clenching his jaw. Anthony froze, and then turned awkwardly, with a painful squawk.

“Honey!” He croaked, triggering a coughing fit.

“Starlight.” Loki greeted warmly, keeping worry and guilt tightly under wraps.

The machine blipped, when Loki came to the spot.

“Task fulfilled. The next challenge will start in ten hours. You may rest.”

“You look happier.” Anthony commented, when Loki rushed to him, clasping their hands nearly desperately and pouring his magic into his starlight, so it may heal him. Loki laughed, but it came out a tad raspy and wet.

“The strengthening of some burnt bridges is a surprisingly rewarding task.” Loki shared, cradling Anthony’s hand to his chest.

“I have told you so.” Tony remarked gleefully; happy to have Loki back in one piece and in a good mood.

“Loki?” Thor called, but was ignored entirely. “Loki, please, we need to talk.”

“If you think that I will spare a moment right now, you must be stupider than I thought, and I never gave you much credit.”  

Thor nodded retreating to the plotting team. Tony giggled, covering Loki’s palm with his free hand, and squeezing it gently.

“Will you tell me how it went?”

“Hmmm…he wanted to meet you, so I may as well tell you.” Loki drawled, amusement dancing in his eyes. Tony’s eyes widened with horror.

“What!? No, Loki…wait, what!?”

“I don’t know why you are surprised, starlight. You have proposed and it customary to meet with the parents before the ceremony.”

Tony gaped at the smirking abomination that had too much fun at his expense. It was a fucking joke, but if the arsehole wanted to stretch it, Tony was fucking game.

“Keep this up, pumpkin, and I will ask a permission to take your hand in all the overdramatic glory that will make you blush, like a virgin, and mean every fucking word of it.”

Loki’s cheeks reddened, and he ducked his head slyly.

“I may actually like that, starlight.” He mumbled quietly, and Tony took a double take. Somehow, it didn’t feel, like a joke anymore. Well, he was still game, and it wasn’t as surprising as it should have been. Probably, because Tony fell in love with Loki long before he realised that there was a possibility for more.

“Naturally, you would, honey.” Tony teased playfully.

“So, would you?” Loki inquired half-teasingly, catching his gaze.

“I don’t see why not, since I am now long-lived, thanks to your creative fucking with my biology, and we undoubtedly clicking…” Tony said, carefully watching Loki for any confirmation of his theory, and got none, which meant that the fucker did it.

“Is this something akin to a plan?” The God asked for clarification, and Tony again berated himself for missing the obvious longing.

“Not our style, honey. But, yeah, it is something akin to a plan that we may actually follow through.” Tony soothed, promised and reassured, since yeah…Thousands of times yeah!

“I’d like that, starlight.”

“Of course, you would, pumpkin.”


	7. Level 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support, interest and kudos, dear readers
> 
> Enjoy ♥

Loki loved many things about his starlight, but there was one thing that made the God dizzy, it was Anthony’s ability to take the lead.

Anthony didn’t do it to establish the dominance or reassure that Loki would dance to his tune. He did it, because somehow, he sensed that Loki needed it. Anthony put a pause to the world, providing a safe-space were Loki could just be.

Most of the time, Loki didn’t want to be led. His nature was rebellious enough to get cringy at the notion, but Anthony lulled it, making it crave those moments when he felt cherished, protected and … compliant, like he did right now. His back was pressed into bars, and Anthony’s hands were massaging his scalp, soothing him into a state of relaxation that bordered on sleep.

Loki never trusted anyone that much. He surely never let down his guard with anyone around him, but with his starlight…Loki was easily bowing before him, so this was the next logical step, even though, Loki was distrustful of the sudden flood of affection. He didn’t believe that Anthony was fooling him, but the conditions were favourable for the unintentional ruse to appear.

Anthony was in severe distress and Loki was the only comfort available. It was basic psychology, and this bliss could evaporate the moment Anthony would be set free, but Loki wasn’t above using this to his advantage, and he will abuse every second of it.

The team made a sudden noise, and Loki instantly tensed, opening his eyes to glare at them. A soft chuckle relaxed him, though. Blunt nails scraped at his scalp deliciously, encouraging him to ignore his surroundings.

“Rest, honey, and let me worry ‘bout everything else.”

“Don’t let me wake up from this dream, starlight. Don’t you ever dare.” Loki mumbled giving in to his weakness and cancelling the world for a moment. Loki thought, he felt a soft kiss planted on his hair, right before he fell into a blissful unawareness, but wrote it off, deeming it to be wistful thinking.

“It will not last.” Thor rumbled softly, moving closer to the cage. He was happy to see his brother resting, but the company he was doing it in was utterly displeasing.

Tony ought to feel angry. He should snap and tell Thor off, naming a long list of reasons why they would last for eternity, and Thor would never be the one Loki wants, but he didn’t.

Loki was pliant in his arms, unconsciously arching into his touch. There was a serene expression of bliss stuck on his angelic face, and Tony knew that Loki was his. Thus, Thor’s petty attempts to rile him up were fruitless.

“I don’t care.” Tony drawled, admiring how the silk of Loki’s hair was flowing between his fingers.

“Don’t you have any pride left?” Thor asked disgusted.

“I’d give up much more than my pride to be able to do this, point break, and I bet you would have too.”

“Don’t presume about me, Stark.” Thor growled, and Loki frowned, but didn’t stir.

“Shut it, Thor. We don’t see eye to eye ‘bout things, but this we can agree on – Loki needs his beauty sleep.”

“I loath to admit it but you are right.” Thor conceded.

“Did I hear right? The freak is out, and you forgot to inform us?” Wanda shrieked, uncaring for the loudness of her voice or how it was disturbing the resting God. Thor zapped her. In retribution, Vision punched the God, who stumbled and tripped over his feet, landing on his ass.

Tony laughed, running his fingers up and down Loki’s neck. The texture of the God’s skin intrigued him – smooth, cold and hard, but not callous, simply solid, like a block of ice.

The rhythmic movement and intriguing sensations quickly overtook his mind, and reality took a step back, leaving him in peace.

Tony wondered if he was touching Loki’s true skin and his eye only saw an illusion or Loki truly shapeshifted and his true skin felt different to this. Another puzzle that would probably remain uncracked. Loki was full of those, but surprisingly, he did let Tony see behind the masks and awfully deep too, Tony just hadn’t realised he saw, before, well, he saw.

“On Asgard you would be dragged to the Merchant’s square and your hands would be chopped off for daring to touch the prince in such a manner.” Thor commented nonchalantly, dragging Tony out of his meditative state.

Tony blinked, surveying his surroundings. Wanda was pressed into vision, who was murmuring something into her ear. Captain was frowning, and Bucky was scowling, glaring at Thor, who was watching him expectedly. Tony refrained from chuckling out loud, keeping his amusement hidden. As Loki said, Thor will never learn.  

“How fortunate I am then that Loki is not a prince.” Tony retorted.

“I will not ask if this bothers you since you have no conscience, and care exclusively for yourself, but I wonder this – presuming that Loki truly cares for you, what will become of him when you are no longer alive, Stark? He successfully alienated the only allies he had and renounced his title, which is a rather huge blow to his influence and wealth. He will no doubt acquire more enemies, since his acquaintances won’t take lightly his obsession with a wimpy mortal. I wonder how long he will be able to live in shadows, before he will get antsy and gets rid of the problem.”

“If memory serves me right, I have about 1070 years, give or take, before he tries to express his dissatisfaction with me.”

Tony answered flippantly. Loki was dreaming to renounce the cursed title since forever. He hated the name and the power that it gave Thor over him. Unfortunately, he couldn’t do it in the past, but, fortunately, the present was much kinder to him. Loki was simply waiting for perfect conditions to appear, and Thor ate it up, like a short-sighted fool he was.

“You presume you know something, Stark, when in reality you know nothing.”

“This is what bothering you, isn’t it? You don’t know what I know, and you fear that Loki shared something with me. Let me reassure you, point break, it’s worse than your wildest guesses.”

“You are not worth him!” Thor growled, the guise of superiority slipping, revealing jealousy and deep, rooted hurt. The team gasped behind Tony, finally using their brains properly and connecting the dots.

“Thor are you…?” Captain asked tentatively, his voice breaking, unable to finish the thought. The team perceived them as brothers, and none of them were incest happy, forgetting entirely that Thor and Loki weren’t related, and one should be dense not to notice, and as much as Tony loved pointing out Thor’s slowness on the uptake, his intellect was above average.

“Love my brother? Surely.” Thor drawled with a mocking that Loki would be proud of.

“You probably should stop calling Loki that…” Tony pointed out.

“And why should I? To protect your shallow sensibilities…I’ll pass.”

The team fidgeted. Angry and shocked mutters were thrown back and forth, which Thor ignored. The divide between them widened, and Tony worked hard to supress the grin. Loki wasn’t keen on talking detail, used to operating alone and Tony got the reluctance, but Loki, also, shared plenty, thus, Tony grasped the general picture, and Loki’s mischief looked breath-taking.

“I care less about mine, but I do care about his. He hates it, Thor, and you yet again ignore his feelings. I don’t know how delusional one should be to believe that they have a chance with someone, whose basic needs they are ignoring. You are not fit to be together. Deal with it.” Tony growled, hating Thor’s oafish selfishness, and unwanted attention.

“Are you sure, Stark? Haven’t Loki told you how well we fit together when he first shapeshifted?” Thor inquired sweetly.

Tony frowned, and then…

Loki told him a story about his first huge crush and how he cracked a spell to be with the man he admired. The man didn’t appreciate his sacrifices. He fucked him and hung him out to dry, occasionally shaming him for it. Loki shared that, when Tony was moping over Pepper, to show him that he wasn’t the only foolish one. Loki said that love makes fools from all of them, so it was only natural to be blind to the flaws of the coveted.

Tony didn’t actively think about the story. Loki appeared undisturbed by it, saying that the wound has healed, and it was past. Loki was a fucking liar, and Tony would not let it slide. Fucking Thor was a dead man!

“Fucking bastard!” He roared, regretting his inability to get free and rip Thor’s fucking face off. “I will kill you, Thor. God, help me I will.”

“What are you yapping about, mutt?” Thor inquired, regarding him with an amused grin. The bastard wasn’t afraid of him, infuriating Tony further.

The armour Loki wore, did not show or gave a hint as to where Loki hid his weapons, and mostly he didn’t, because dimension pockets were handy, but he always had daggers on him, and Tony knew exactly where. So, he reached to Loki’s pocket, being careful to conceal his movement, and took out one of Loki’s daggers. It won’t do much, but Tony had a desperate need to hurt Thor.

Thor was staring him down with a condescending smirk on his face. Tony smirked back and launched forward, planting the dagger into his thigh to the hilt.

Thor bellowed, and stuck his hand into the cage to catch him. Tony moved, separating himself from Loki, and the next moment Loki was in Thor’s face holding a dagger to his throat. Thor whined, burned by the cell, and tried to move his hand out, but Loki’s fingers dug into Thor’s biceps and he pressed the dagger closer, drawing blood.

“Leave it there, brother dear.” Loki told him in a light tone.

“Loki…” Thor begged, but the God only arched a brow at him, daring to oppose the command.

Thor’s skin popped and sizzled, going red, until it broke and curled, becoming black. The muscles started to steam, and tears run Thor’s face, but he stayed stoically silent. Loki allowed him to move, only when the energy have eaten it till the bone.

Thor whimpered, cradling his injured appendix to his body, glaring at Loki. Loki smiled at him sweetly, drawling:

“Don’t be a crying baby, Thor. It will heal. The split throat won’t, though. Think about it next time you decide to touch mine.”

“He will ruin you.” Thor blubbered, looking pathetic.

“There is where you are wrong, brother dear, but then again, you have never been right.” Loki parred, turning away from him and throwing a barrier that effectively cut Thor and the team out.

Tony arched a questioning eye-brow at him. Loki smiled back brilliantly, his eyes glowing bright green.

“I have rested.”

“Obviously. But is it truly necessary?”

“They have annoyed me.” Loki explained, taking a previous position near Tony’s cage. Loki’s wish was obvious, and Tony didn’t hesitate to pamper him. Loki sighed hazily, when Tony’s fingers started running through his hear.

“You shouldn’t waste your energy just because you’re feeling caprice.” Tony reprimanded playfully.

“Don’t pretend to be sensible. It doesn’t suit you.” Loki murmured, dispelling the upper coat. Tony hummed, sinking his fingers into Loki’s shoulders, indulging them both. Loki purred, closing his eyes and enjoying a piece of heaven that they have carved amidst hell.  

“It does not. But I would like you to be well prepared, since you insist on making insanely brash moves, completely ignoring the consequences and common sense.” Tony voiced his concerns. He was aware of Loki’s true intentions, and it went according to the play, as far as Tony could see, but the dangerously aggressive approach Loki has chosen worried Tony. The reason behind it was clear, but Tony didn’t want to become a weakness that would lead to Loki’s downfall.

“It’s my prerogative to be impetuous, and if things turn sour, I have an army to back me…even two.” Loki said. Tony rolled his eyes, tugging the lock of Loki’s hair painfully. Loki huffed, glancing at Tony with a shy smile. “My apologies, three. Regarding common sense…I didn’t have plenty in the beginning, and you, my starlight, rubbed me of what was left.”

“You seem to be blissfully happy ‘bout it, honey.” Tony asked to be sure. He needed to hear that this wasn’t something Loki would regret later. He desperately hoped that this paradise wasn’t a hindrance.

“I am. Norns, I am. I should have listened to you earlier, or even better… I should have snapped Thor’s neck and leave Odin’s legacy to burn in Hela’s wrath.” Loki murmured contentedly, putting Tony’s uncertainties to rest.

“I’ve just posed a question, pumpkin.”

“You did much more than that, starlight.”

“And what that would be?”

“You have believed in me when nobody else would.”

“I still do, honey.” Tony reassured, and this time Loki felt a gentle kiss that Tony placed on the crown of his head. Loki’s face alighted with a foolish smile, and he snuggled closer to the bars, wishing to feel Tony’s body instead of the alien energy that tickled his skin.

“I know, starlight.”

_Norns said that you will gain the power to ruin Nines, but why not rule them instead?_


	8. Level 4 (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support, kudos and interest, dear readers
> 
> Enjoy ♥

At some point, Loki remembered that Tony needed to eat, and plenty at that; chewed Tony out for failing to notify him, and teleported with a flare, sparkles of green flying in every direction. Tony has welcomed him with a suggestion to become a queen, since he loved drama so much. In retaliation, Loki took coffee, and offered him tea.

“You don’t like this stuff, honey. Thus, stop your idle threats, and give me the drink.” Tony chuckled amusedly, holding his hand out expectantly. Loki hissed at him, standing his ground. “Don’t give me donuts if keeping up appearances means that much to you.”

Loki didn’t look much happier, when he settled next to him, but Tony got his coffee and pastry.

“You are getting good at manipulating me.” Loki commented nonchalantly, sipping his tea.

“I wish.” Tony noted wistfully.

“Hm?”

“Honey, I am aware that you are allowing me to boss you around and that I am not really in control.”

Loki’s clever comeback was spoiled by the loud bang, that wavered the barrier. Loki flinched, waving his hand and the commotion started on the other side.

“What did you do?”

“Snakes.”

“Ha! Cool. What’s not cool is you getting hurt. Why have you never told me that it hurt?”

“I’ve told you that the seithr is an extension of me, and I didn’t think you need more of an explanation.”

“Next time you pester me about technology I will give you a vague answer and then let you suffer, until your head splits with inquisitiveness and paranoia.”

“Dully noted.”

“I doubt that, but I am more worried about your new-found love of throwing your magic around, like it’s nothing. So, can we turn back to that?”

“Did it hurt to use your suit?”

“It still does from time to time. But I’ve got used to it and barely notice the discom…Ah… Point taken.” Tony said, an annoying knot of nerves that twisted his stomach relaxed, letting him breath freely. However, Loki deemed the conclusion insufficient and added:

“When it’s dormant it replenishes, so generally speaking, I lose nothing.”

And Tony was up for a magic talk. Loki so rarely did that, despite adorning the attention and recognition of his talents.

“Does it grow?”

“Yes.”

“The _more you use_ principle?”

“Yes.”

“Makes sense now, not that it would stop you if it didn’t. But you have a neat excuse there.” Tony commented playfully, noting that lately Loki was using his magic frivolously, and he wanted to know what has inspired him to do so. The aggressive approach didn’t warrant such excessive use of seithr. Loki didn’t have to prove anything to him or the team. They were aware of Loki’s remarkable power and none were suicidal enough to take him on. They were pushing but knew that there was a line and tried as hell not to cross it.

“I am curious, is there something you cannot do with it?” Tony asked a vague question, while thinking of the way to ask the right one.

“I cannot say.” Loki answered, and Tony’s exited expression fell. Magic talks were great while they lasted. “Truly. Up till now it gave anything I desired.” Loki hurried to placate him.

“Huh. So, for all you know you have an unlimited power?” Tony murmured amazed.

“Does it disturb you?” Loki asked in a small voice, and it clicked. Fuck, never mind thousands of intricate layers Loki had, his core was rather straightforward.  

“No.” Tony answered him honestly.

“And you are not afraid of me?” He clarified, curling into himself.

“I am, but it’s not because of your seithr.”

“Are you sure?” Loki hissed, displeased with Tony’s half-arsed answer.

“No, I am lying, because you are a bundle of sunshine and your magic is the only thing twisted about you.” Tony remarked sarcastically.

“Why are you picking on me?”

“Easy target?”

“No. I think it makes you feel better.”

“You mean comparing my tiny reckless mishaps with your fucking things up on Universal scale mischief – fuck it does! I never felt so responsible in my life.”

“I wouldn’t call you responsible since you are supporting me in mostly everything.”

“Tsk. That what disciples supposed to do.” Tony retorted, but quickly regretted it.

Loki froze, becoming paler. He watched him with a terror that Tony hasn’t seen on him even when Thanos was a breath away from capturing them.

“Loki, I can see I fucked up and this would be a nice moment to tell me how, so I don’t do it again.” Tony called. A playful atmosphere dissolving, leaving a tense silence.

Loki took a couple of deep breaths, steadying himself and talked.

“We are not Gods in the terms mortals think of us, but we are different. Beings that use energies to sustain themselves. We learned to harvest the beliefs, prayers and praises to strengthen our reserves of power. It feels rather intoxicating, but it is, also, taxing. It’s not a one-way street exactly, and I…I don’t like to be tied down.”

“Okay…So what exactly you would be obliged to do if you accept?”

“Protect and care, mostly.”

“Thing you are doing right now but without the benefits of using the energy?” Tony clarified.

“I do that because I want to, not because I am expected to.”

“Yeah, comes from the heart. I know that, honey. But I would love to share my energy with you. I would have pestered you ‘bout it long ago if I knew.”

“Hence, me not telling you about the possibility.”

“And missing all the references to you being my God.”

“You never said that.”

“I always say that; you just don’t listen.”

Loki opened his mouth to comment but thought better of it, closing off. Tony frowned not getting what the big deal was. It was rather practical. Loki knew Tony would go to the ends of the worlds to help him, and they stuck together anyway, caring for each other and being protective as fuck. Plus, Loki was rather obvious with his desire to have Tony in more ways than one. He was constantly teasing and hinting and outright declaring his intentions to own him someday. Thus, it didn’t make sense, unless, it was just talk.

“Fuck, you have commitment issues.”

“Anthony…” Loki breathed out, and his crushed expression told Tony more than Loki would like, and it hurt, like a bitch. In a distant part of his mind, that wasn’t overtaken by the burning pain, Tony felt that there was an unhealthy dose of hypocrisy laying in plain sight, but right now he couldn’t grasp it.

“Don’t, Loki, explaining will make it worse.”

“It’s not like I am the only one with those. It took you years to recognise my affection and it is yet to be determined …” Loki started to rant, and closed his mouth abruptly, cutting the flow of words. “You may be right about the “worst” part.”

Tony refrained from commenting on that, and they both fell into a loaded silence.

They could have said plenty to each other, but it would be mostly unfair accusations, laced with insecurities and past betrayals, that none of them committed against each other. So, they swallowed the poisonous words, and held their tongues, not wishing to hurt the other more.

The machine bleeped, calling Loki to the spot, and Tony felt relief wash over him. Somehow the talk was scaring him more, than another threat to his life.

Loki gritted his teeth, and stepped away from the cage, a shadow of sadness lingering in his gaze.

“There are many opinions but only one truth. The champion must see clearly, before he could take the prize. You have a day to complete the task.” The machine stated.

“Wonderful.” Loki growled. “We will talk when I get back.”

“Sounds ominous.” Tony murmured, adding. “Dissolve the barrier.”

“Anthony.” Loki warned, getting truly angry.

“Loki.” Tony pressed, promising him a full-blown argument if he will not concede.

“I have no time for this!” Loki snapped, disappearing, and the barrier together with him.

*>*>*>*

The irritation buzzed under Loki’s skin, mixing with the fear of rejection. Norns, why did he have to develop a clinical need to tell Anthony the truth?

It would be much easier to lie to him, but the appalling, itchy feeling he got when he did, stopped Loki from it; and now Anthony was mad; and Loki probably had ruined the only chance he had got with the man.

And it’s not like he didn’t want to be his…Norns, there’s nothing more that he wanted, besides the Nines. But Loki didn’t trust the feelings that had bloomed. He was doubtful and cautious, because if it will blow in his face, he would not recover.

The gates of Valhalla glistered, averting his attention from gloomy thoughts and sending him straight to another swirl of negative feelings.

He hoped that this would work, because if it didn’t, Anthony’s displeasure would be the least of his problems.

*>*>*>*

The team was looking terrible. Wanda had feverish spots on her skin. Bucky and Captain looked tired, and Thor’s hand was covered in ugly scar tissue. Vision was the only one who appeared to be unaffected physically, but the look in his eyes was haunted. The android was probably worried sick for his love, and Tony could relate to that.

“Is this how you got to the top, I wonder, by bottoming first?” Bucky spit.

“Yeah, what a man wouldn’t do for coffee.” Tony rebuked, making a show from drinking it. The half-mortal part of the team was watching him hungerly, and abruptly Tony remembered that they didn’t have any provision with them. “I wonder what you would do to get it?”

“It’s so you, Stark, mocking the unfortunate, while enjoying the luxuries others cannot have.” Wanda commented, her voice sounding raspy.

“You are unfortunate? You are fucking liars and oppressors, that get off on the suffering.”  

“And we will get an opportunity to _get off_ when Loki gains what he wants and leaves you to your own devices.” Thor chimed in, smirking at him viciously.

“I don’t think he will.” Tony hissed.

“And why is that? Did he promised you to stay?” Thor taunted, as if he knew something Tony didn’t. Tony growled at him and turned away. Thor laughed, saying: “That’s what I thought.”

*>*>*>*

“Don’t you see, darling. He is using you to gain power. You should listen to Thor. He’s the only one who could protect you from yourself.”

“NO!” Loki shouted, abruptly standing and sending the chair flying backwards. “It’s not true, _mother._ It was a mistake coming here.” He hissed upset.

Frigg tried to stop him and talk sense into him, but Loki refused to listen.

He spent many years building his self-esteem, snatching the scraps of affection and feeding his ego with leftovers, trying to live on fumes, and he would have shattered and walked the Nines as an empty shell, because they were cruel and none were giving him shit, but somehow he got lucky and Anthony had found him and pampered him, despite him being ungrateful, moody ass that refused to be grateful.

Thus, Loki walked away, not falling for her false tunes and motherly advices. She believed she loved him. Loki knew she did not. Her twisted understanding of love would have destroyed him a second time, and he could not accept it, even though it would cost him more than he could pay.

*>*>*>*

Tony was sulking in the corner, ignoring the jabs profoundly. His mind was preoccupied with Loki and their morning quarrel.

Now, when the dust has settled, Tony could see how unfair he had been. Loki was wooing him for years and got back a half-hearted flirtation at best. Thus, his insecurities and reluctance to commit were justified. Moreover, Tony also doubted Loki and it was hilarious. Gods, they were idiots!

Tony giggled, feeling a giddy lightness in his heart, which died miserably when he turned and came eye to eye with Loki, who looked crushed. The light in his eyes had dimmed and he reminded Tony of a zombie. 

“Loki…” Tony said, breaking the intense staring. Loki blinked, and stepped to the cage, falling lifelessly on his knees right next to it. Tony didn’t hesitate to scramble to the wrecked God, glad that the God put the barrier in place giving them privacy, and reached for him, but Loki flinched away.

“I am so sorry, starlight. I couldn’t believe her. I cannot force myself to believe.” Loki whispered dejectedly. Tony sucked in a sharp breath, cupping Loki’s cheek, despite faint protests. The skin was cold and damp under his warm touch. Loki has lost.

“It’s not your fault, honey.” Tony reassured him. _Yeah, he would die and that would suck, but he would be damned if he allows Loki to take the blame._

“How can you say that!?” Loki hissed, raising his eyes to stare at him, and the agony there knocked the air out of Tony’s lungs. Loki, Tony realised, will not get past this. Loki was refusing to do anything but to go down with him. “I am the reason you are here. I convinced you to come, and I asked you to keep them out, and now…I will lose you, starlight. Because I am weak and selfish, and cannot swallow a bit o..f.. li..e” Loki’s voice broke, and he averted his eyes guiltily.

“Hey, honey. It’s not great news, but you cannot wallow. You are a God, Loki, and you deserve better. You don’t need me. You are whole on your own, and who knows, maybe when you are the King, you’ll resurrect me or something.” Tony said, believing in what he was saying. His life didn’t matter if it costed Loki his. Loki was destined for more than to wither because of some mortal. He was meant to be the greatest, and Tony would damn see to it.

“You believe that.” Loki whimpered, clearly torn apart and wavering.

“I believe in you, pumpkin, even when you don’t believe in yourself.”

“You do, don’t you? You don’t see a relic or a broken piece – you look at me and you see something divine -  a God, and you believe it, and I…I believe that you do…Norns, I do believe in that…Oh.”

Loki laughed suddenly, happy and ecstatic.

“I believe you, starlight.” He repeated, springing to his feet and going to that wretched spot. “The task is fulfilled.” Loki declared gleefully and the machine conceded, giving them an eleven-hour break.

“Found your truth?” Tony teased, when Loki returned, sitting near him and clutching to his hand for dear life.

“You are the greatest man in the Universe, do you know that, starlight?” Loki purred, kissing his knuckles reverently.

“No.” Tony sighed, basking in Loki’s adore.

“That’s all right, because I do.”

“Right.” Tony drawled sceptically, deciding to change the theme. “Your mood swings are disturbing, so you know.”

Loki huffed, vexed and clearly pouting, proving Tony’s point.

“Excuse me for being devasted at the thought of losing the love of my life.”

“Dramatic much?” Tony teased him further. Loki growled at him, dropping his arm and crossing his own.

“See if I care next time.”

“I am not planning to have a next time.”

“Me neither.” Loki whispered, and the moment of doom came back crushing on him. Tony had noticed and hurried to lighten the topic.

“Wouldn’t have guessed with all that voodoo shit you keep feeding me.”  

“You cannot be possibly upset about that.” Loki rebuked playfully, pushing the darkness away.

“Of course not. How can I be upset about you taking away a choice from me?” Tony said casually, but a bit of past resentment wormed its way into his voice. He didn’t fault Loki per se, but the way he did things sometimes pissed Tony off.

“You knew what I was doing and said nothing.” Loki got defensive.

“No. It’s you who says nothing.” Tony pointed out, with more heat that he intended to.

“Why should I? We both know you hate being weak and mortal. That’s why you have asked me to help with extermis. But it’s faulty. I know a better way and I know your pride. So, yes, I took your choice, because I wanted you to be indefinitely, so sue me.”

That was true and sweet, but Loki still was an:

“Asshole.”

“Luv you too, starlight.” The God retorted, his eyes shining too brightly.

“Urgh, sometimes I just wanna strangle you, honey.” Tony announced, blushing. Gods, Loki knew how to turn his insides into putty.

“I can be down for that with the right encouragement.” Loki suggested, and Tony groaned, shifting to take the pressure of certain parts of his body.

“Please, shut up, pumpkin.”

But Loki could not shut up. The adrenalin was cursing through his veins, and he felt giddy. He needed to do something – anything. But leaving Anthony was not an option. Norns, he could have lost him. The countless brushes with death aside, Loki never actually thought of it as final. For that one moment…Nines. No…NO. He is not going there. Not ever. Anthony is fine and he is right here, looking rather concerned.

“I am good, honey. Breathe.”

And Loki did, not realizing that he stopped. His vision swam and he shook his head, feeling light and uncomfortable in his skin.

“Shhh, honey. Listen to me and breath slowly. You are being overwhelmed. Don’t think, just breath and concentrate on the touch.”

There was a touch? Loki chaotically searched through a flood of emotions for that one tiny thing and oh! Yes, there was the touch. It felt warm and soothing, and even though Loki hated this feebleness…this shaky thing he had become, that soft caress, and the gaze full of care, as the voice deep and encouraging, were worth it.

Loki would shatter a million times over, lay disgraced and powerless beneath Anthony’s feet, left to his mercy, just to experience this again. Thus, it was silly. The arguments…reasons. They were plain silly.

“I am your God.” Loki confessed, and insecurities be dammed.

“That you are, honey.” Tony confirmed softly, squeezing his hand.

“And you are mine, starlight.” Loki added, because that was the truth.

“That I am.” Came the answer, and Loki couldn’t trace any falsehood in it.

“So, did you show your coffee into their faces?” Loki inquired, tired of emotional roller-coasters.

“Why do you presume the worst of me?” Anthony pouted, and Loki giggled, jabbing him. Anthony huffed, starting a tirade. Loki listened to him fondly, thinking that while he was with Anthony even hell will feel, like home.


	9. Level 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support, kudos and interest, dear readers
> 
> Enjoy ♥

He was laying on the soft grass, starring into the vast azure sky. A summer breeze was tickling his hair, and the sun was warming his skin, but he was engulfed in the clear scent of winter. He breathed it in greedily, like a dying man sucks in his last breath of air. It felt fantastic.

The scenery that met him upon wakening wasn’t as kind to him as his dream was, but the lingering scent of snow made it all better.

Loki was sleeping near him; his back firmly pressed to the bars. Tony’s hand was laying over Loki’s side, and he dragged it up, wrinkling the tunic and caressing the exposed skin, until he could drown his hand in the black silk of Loki’s hair. The God sighed: _Anthony_ , but didn’t stir, mumbling some nonsense on his language.

Tony smiled, softly petting him. Loki sighed contentedly, flaunting under his touch.

“Good morrow.” Tony heard a soft murmur, before Loki turned to look at him. The God had a happy smile of his face, and his sharp-green eyes were softened by pleasure glistering in there.

“Morning, pumpkin.” Tony, honest to God cooed, barely stopping himself from flinching when he heard his own voice. Fuck, he became soft. Loki chuckled huskily, lacing their fingers and planting a kiss on his palm. On the other hand, Loki was mushy too, so he let it slide. After all, if they could fuck with another pantheon, they could, also, have a loving relationship, right? Not that Tony was an expert or anything.

Usually, it was about proving that he was the boss. He had to be a hero and a leader. Pepper liked him being in charge and wasn’t that much into cuddling or romancing.

Tony was on board with that, since he spent most of his time in the labs or fighting. Plus, everyone was throwing themselves at him anyway, thus, wooing and pampering wasn’t a high priority.

If to be frank, it felt artificial and forced, and he hoped that with Pepper he could explore a classical dating routine and pleasures of exclusive relationship, but it wasn’t meant to be. Moreover, Pepper didn’t elicit softer feelings in him, nor she intrigued his mind.

Tony draw a conclusion. He was a brilliant scientist, and he was good in bed, but deep emotional connection went beyond his scope. But then he met Loki and his world alighted with myriads of different feelings, which had layers and complicated messed-up knots buried in them, and Tony relished in it.

Tony wanted Loki with an intensity that sometimes scared him, and it was deliciously different.

It was a scorching desire, but not only to own, but, also, to discover. He longed to get under Loki’s skin and learn every crevice he had. He wished to acquire his secrets, so he could keep him safe. He desired to support Loki and be able to pull him up when he was down. He wished to hold him and care for him, and the most beautiful part was that Loki didn’t need him to do it. Loki didn’t expect anything from him, and so Tony wanted to do even more.

“Where have you gone?” Loki asked, scraping his skin gently.

“Oh, sorry. Just thinking.” Tony answered, scraping the God back. Loki smirked at him, tickling him with his magic. Tony giggled, squirming. “Stop.”

“About?” Loki inquired, when he stopped torturing him.

“Us.”

“Any good?”

“I think will be fucking perfect together.”

“About time you figured that out.”

Loki teased, sitting up and stretching. Tony’s mouth watered at the display of the perfect body, that he released was his for the taking. The thought flabbergasted him for a moment, before a flood of excitement engulfed him.

The wave of magic that washed over him, paused his dirty thoughts, though, arousing his science libido.

“Cleaned me?” Tony teased, pocking his fresh clothes.

“You stank.” Loki answered simply, magicking breakfast.

“I am luckier than you then, ‘cos you smell divine.” Tony commented, nodding gratefully when Loki passed him coffee.

“And how do I smell?” Loki inquired, tearing apart an innocent bun, before dipping the pieces of it into hot chocolate.

“Of winter. It’s rather strange that I like it, since Siberia and all. But I do.” Tony shrugged nonchalantly.

“You are wrong about being lucky, because I am.” Loki said, looking at him pointedly.

“Honestly, I don’t give a fuck about it, Loki. I care only because you do. For me there’s no one more beautiful nor desirable than you, honey.”  

“You are being generous, starlight.” Loki murmured, a faint blush colouring his sharp cheekbones.

“I am being truthful.” Tony answered, hating the damage the others have done. Loki was magnificent, but because of those bastards, he couldn’t see it nor accept.

“That may become a problem.” Loki pointed out.

“You have noticed then?”

“It was rather obvious, taking into account, extended time frames and increasing intimacy of the tasks.” Loki commented, liking the chocolate off his fingers. How that substance managed to bedaub these apt hands Tony would never know, but he was grateful, because that was a spectacular show to watch.

“My theory, it’s an AI, trained to read micro-expressions.” Tony commented, thankful that his adore for science managed to beat his lust into submission.

“I am afraid it goes deeper than that.” Loki noted, his expression soaring.

“Fuck. The hope was good while it lasted.”

Well, it wasn’t a revelation. Some of the information that the machine had gathered was highly sensetive and no expression could have betrayed it. But considering the beings they were dealing with and the place they were in – it was a good theory.

“Any ideas?” Loki inquired.

“Yes, but I am not ready to follow them through. I will go bonkers without your support, honey.” Tony confessed, without a shred of regret. He was a rational being, and as one, he could freely admit that he could not walk through hell without Loki walking beside him.

“Phew, I am glad that we are on the same page.” Loki remarked playfully.

“You mean you are glad that we remain reckless, selfish idiots?” Tony teased, smiling brightly. He was inadequately happy that Loki chose his emotional comfort over rational approach.

“Yes, that.”

“Speaking of idiots, it would be super great if you could give the team some provision.” Tony remarked off-handily. The lack of nutrition worried him. He was an ass, but he didn’t wish to torture them, nor he wished them such a horrible death.

“Anthony…” Loki sighed.

“I know, I know. But I don’t wanna be stuck with corpses.” Tony whined.

“I could spell them away.” Loki suggested slyly.

“We need them, Loki.” Tony reminded, not entirely sure that they did anymore. The team proved itself to be useless and volatile. Tony couldn’t imagine any collaboration between them that won’t end badly, but they were still an asset. At least, until they were stuck here.

“If this comes through, we won’t need anybody.”

“Still. Can you, please, pumpkin?”

“Things I do for love…”

“Yeah! You’re the best, honey!”

Loki rolled his eyes at him and disappeared with a huff.

*>*>*>*

“What brought you to our side, Loki?” Thor requested in a honeyed voice that made Loki’s skin crawl.

“A request.” Loki drawled, throwing some bottles of water and power bars on the floor. The team looked at the offering yearningly, but nobody moved.

“Don’t tell us that Stark asked you to.” Bucky snapped, but Loki could easily read the hungry desire in his ungrateful, piggish eyes.

“That exactly what he did. I was against it if you were wondering.” Loki remarked, chuckling at the unpleasant derogative the soldier threw his way.

“When did you become so cruel, Loki?” Thor asked sadly. Loki refrained from screaming at him, remaking:

“When I wasn’t?”

“He poisoned you, didn’t he? What did he tell you, Loki? That you are underappreciated? Did he promised to serve you? Did he tell you that you are destined for greater things? Did he say that you can be King?” Thor inquired, infuriating Loki. “Don’t you remember how these lies were whispered into your ears by Thanos? He uses your ambitions to manipulate you, and you fall for it, brother.”

“Naturally, brother dear. I am so greedy and broken that I cannot possibly see pass a ruse. I am but a mere spiteful monster brought from darkness to light by a generous monarch, who gave me purpose and bright future that I could never have had in the frozen land. I am only capable to be your shadow and I must stay under your wing, looking up to you for guidance, because without it I am lost; without it I get mad and become unstable. Right, brother dear?” Loki hissed, surprised that he was not reacting violently. The degradation of his personality and skill hurt immensely, but he didn’t feel shaky because of it. He didn’t doubt himself. The slurs bruised his ego, but they didn’t damage his image. Loki knew who he was. He was Anthony’s God, and his starlight deserved nothing but the best, and so he shall be it.

“If to take the bitter resentment out of your words, brother, that is exactly what I meant. I love you, Loki, whether you like it or not, and I have your best interests at heart.” Thor said, a condescending note entering his voice, and Loki smirked, aiming to scorch.

“Yeah, like you did back then, telling me to get over it, because I was to marry and have children, and be an obedient puppet, waiting to jump at your command.”

“Loki, I never meant to hurt you. Father would have destroyed you. It was for the best.”

_Excuses. Always, fucking excuses!_

“And you, of course, would have stood beside him, like you did every fucking time when I needed you!”

_Yadda, yadda, yadda_

“What do you want from me, Loki!? We were princes. We had our obligations. I couldn’t be as frivolous and rebellious as you were. I had a little shit to think about!”

_Burn, bastard._

“And did you? Did you thought about me when you left me on Vanaheim broken hearted, pregnant and wrecked? Did you thought about me when you held me, while Fandral sew my lips shut? Or maybe you thought about me when you left with that mortal whore to Norns know where, leaving me to die in the desert? Or other million times when you failed me!?”

_Now plead, maggot._

“Loki…”

_Going for the kill…_

“Face it, Thor. You were a shity brother and a terrible lover. You used and abused me, and you continue to do so. You never learn and you don’t want to change. All you want is to break me, so I cannot leave you. But, hey, I got lucky, because Anthony cares for me and my wishes, and I will destroy anyone who will threaten my connection with him. Now, take your sustenance and be grateful that Anthony has a kind nature.” Loki said, delighted to see Thor jealous, broken and suffering.

“We need nothing from him! Take it away!” Wanda shrieked, wiggling out of Vision’s embrace, breaking the vicious glare the Gods were sharing. Loki mouthed: fuck you; and turned his attention to the screaming banshee. The woman looked gaunt. Her eyes were feverish, and she was shaking. Loki snorted at her, rolling his eyes.

“Wanda, maybe we should talk this through.” Captain suggested softly. The woman growled and the products were overtaken by red flames, melting away. Bucky cursed, aiming a gun at her.

“Are you mad, woman!”

“I think she is. Have fun.” Loki remarked, teleporting away.

*>*>*>*

Tony was idlily going through the information they have managed to gather about the place, comparing it to field notes, and concluding that religious texts were a highly unreliable source.

According to the descriptions the place should have more squirming souls and fire in it, and none of the grey steal accents or technology it spotted. It wasn’t even a tower. It was a cleverly fucked-up labyrinth.

Tony would love to pick apart the brain of the creator, but as Loki predicted, and later the machine confirmed – they were dead.

It made sense, and Tony wondered what believers would say if they found out how wicked, untrue and merciless their deities were. He was half-tempted to coax Loki into sharing the intimate knowledge of the pantheons with the masses, just to see the chaos it would create.

Loki could appreciate that too, but Tony doubted he would share, because more than chaos Loki loved a good con. The air near the cage shimmered, and Tony chuckled, saluting: “Speak of the devil.”

Loki tskd, flopping on the floor. He then magicked two drinks, offering one to him, which Tony took gratefully.

“I am not comparable to that overdramatic brat, with petty father issues and overgrown ego.”

“Sure. You are totally different.” Tony remarked sarcastically, chocking on his drink, that turned into a slushy something. “No drama at all.” Tony added, coughing.

“I am not!” Loki insisted vehemently.

“Yes, honey. You are not.” Tony placated. Loki smiled at him, pleased, and turned his drink back to delicious single-malt scotch. “Did they take it?” Tony inquired, deciding to lay the touchy topic to rest.

“You very well know that they didn’t.”

“Huh…Their choice, I guess, but my conscience is clear.” Tony shrugged.

“Sometimes it’s like I don’t even know you.” Loki commented, awe colouring his voice. Tony smirked at him shyly, toasting.

“I hope it’s a compliment.”

“It’s a declaration of worship.” Loki grinned brilliantly at him.

“I had to at least try to match you.” Tony jested.

“You don’t have to, starlight. You are ideal as you are.” Loki said seriously.

“But I want to, honey.” Tony whined petulantly. Loki laughed, purring:

“And that makes you even better.”


	10. Level 5 (2.0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support, kudos and interest, dear readers
> 
> Enjoy ♥

They have killed time with idle chatter.

Tony whined long and loud enough for Loki to give in and tell him stories about his travels. Tony hadn’t any idea if anything Loki told him was the truth, but, frankly, he didn’t care either way. Loki was a talented story-teller and it was a pleasure to listen to him.

“That’s where I found Fenrir.”

“The myth said…” Tony started, sniggering.

“The myths are wrong, and before you ask, I haven’t given birth to anything…” Loki remarked stoically, and Tony figured he was used to this line of questioning by now, and probably have heard every jab and joke there is. “I was once pregnant, though.” Loki added as the afterthought, and Tony’s jaw dropped.

“You are shitting me!” Tony exclaimed. “How it happened!?”

“Really? I have thought they call you a playboy for a reason.” Loki teased.

“Har, har, Loki. You have said you only had sex as a female once, and it was…shit. Fuck, I am sorry, Loki. Gods, I am going to rip his balls off!” Tony exclaimed furious.

“It’s past, starlight. Don’t think about it.” Loki waved his concern off.

“No. He is…he’s…I don’t have words to describe how I loathe him for what he did to you, and I will hurt him, honey.”

Loki smiled at him sweetly, caressing his wrist in a gentle manner.

“Thank you.”

“That’s not something you thank people for…” Tony mused, calming down a bit.

“Of course, it is. You are angry at my account. You care for me enough to defend and avenge me. Nobody did that from me, starlight, and I appreciate it.”

“Ah…hm…okay.” Tony murmured lamely, blushing scarlet. It was such a small, simple thing, and Tony didn’t think he deserved the adore he was receiving for doing what anyone decent would have done. But Loki, obviously, had another idea and Tony was selfish enough to enjoy this unwarranted admiration.

Loki smirked at him teasingly, but his expression fell when the machine bleeped. He sighed, planting a kiss on Tony’s palm, before stepping away and taking the spot.

“Wrath can elevate and can hinder. The champion should know when and how to use it. The task is simple – reign the wrath. You have three hours to fulfil the task.”

Loki and Tony frowned, until the grey walls shimmered, and video started to play.

Tony gawked.

They have already cracked the puzzle and knew that the machine could read their emotions and tap into their psyche, but they didn’t anticipate its ability to take memories and display them.

The show started from the bomb blowing up into his face and progressed to the Afghanistan. Then Shield’s shitty attempts to manipulate him took the lead, mixed with Avenger’s constant abuse. Pepper’s off-handed love added the spice, and Siberia was the icing on the cake.  

The display gave enough reasons to abhor anyone, but it didn’t stop there. It progressed to the emotional violence, gaslighting and masked physical abuse, that Tony was suffering throughout the journey. Then it jumped to his idiotic attempts to push Wanda of the way; the glorious talks and, finally, the machine exposed Thor’s stunt with the electricity.

It wasn’t anything new, but to see it…well, Tony felt angry. Loki was beyond livid.

The barrier dropped, as did the temperature in the room. The team shuddered, puffs of air leaving their mouths rapidly. However, Tony felt fine, but didn’t dare to voice any of his thoughts. Loki looked murderous, and Tony didn’t want to trigger him.

The God was tense as a bow string, his fingers moving rapidly, and Tony could hear faint chanting. Loki’s seithr was swirling and trashing around him, like a crazed snake, beginning to attack.

The team palled, and scattered around the room, taking defensive stances. Everything calmed, and an eerie anticipation settled in the chambers, underlined by Loki’s melodious chanting.

The team exchanged glances, communicating wordlessly. Vision nodded and took a step into Loki’s direction. Loki smirked, cutting his chant off and pierced Thor with a blood-red stare, itching to mutilate.

“Machine, theoretically you should be aware of what I am capable of while enraged, correct?” Loki addressed, and his voice, neutrally calm and steady, sent a zilch of terror down Tony’s spine. Vision froze, looking uncertain.

Truth to be told, they have never witnessed Loki’s wrath.

Loki was easily annoyed, but he was never truly angry. Thus, the team was intimately acquainted with Loki’s loud, vicious and dramatic ways of expressing his displeasure. So, they have anticipated lots of creative, degrading speeches  and vehemence. This version of the God, though, heartlessly reasonable and mercilessly calculating, scared the shit out of them, and Loki was yet to make his move.  

“Yes.”

“Should I presume that the task will be fulfilled if I don’t cross that threshold?”

“Yes.”  
“Wonderful.” Loki said, his lips curling in a wolfish smirk. “Shall we start?”

The last thing Tony heard, before heart- wrenching screams started, was Thor’s pitiful plea: “Brother, please.”

*>*>*>*

He liked Vanaheim. It had a mild climate and sunny weather. The forests were growing freely here, and the air was not polluted by the Odin force. It was easier to breath and forget who he truly was and what it meant for him.

His beloved Loki, who currently has masked himself as a beautiful woman, was there right next to him, and he could indulge in the desires he was harbouring for the gorgeous imp for centuries.

It was a perfect illusion that he should have ended before it even begun, but he couldn’t resist Loki.

“What do you think of children?” Loki asked, and Thor’s heart skipped a bit. He wished nothing more than to take Loki away and be together; start a family, and live simply, but he knew his father won’t allow it. He will hunt them down and kill Loki. Thor couldn’t have that.

“We are too young to think about that, love.” Thor said, and Loki’s expression saddened considerably.

“Oh…” She breathed out.

“I am sorry, love, but we cannot.”

“And why is that!?” She hissed upset.

“Because we have duties.” Thor answered simply, blowing his cover. Loki’s eyes widened and she spit, cursing him.

“You knew.” She accused.

“I did.” Thor confessed.

“Oh Norns, how stupid I’ve been to think you loved me.”

“I love you, but there’s something bigger than us.” Thor said dejectedly.

“Yes, there always is.”

“We should stop it, Loki.” Thor said, sadness overtaking him.

“Are you leaving me?” Loki asked, her voice becoming small and wounded.

“I am. This illusion has ended. Destroy it and come back home, where we will be brothers again.” Thor reasoned, willing Loki to see common sense and knowing that she will not. Predictably, Loki flinched, as if she was struck. She looked at him gaze full of betrayal and pain.

“It’s for the best.” Thor said, and as much as it pained him, he stood up and walked away. He didn’t turn, even though, the sobs he heard was tearing his heart out.

When he came back home the palace was unnervingly silent. Heimdall met him and escorted to his father’s chambers. Odin was livid. He slapped him and cursed promptly.

“Do you know what you have done!? You have put Nines in jeopardy. Norns, my son sleeping with a Jotun! What use do I have of it now – spoiled and pregnant!?”

“Father, please, Loki will fix it. Nobody will know.” Thor pleaded, scared for his lover.

“Came the morn Loki won’t be a problem anymore.” Odin spat. Thor growled, furious.

“What did you do, father!?” He demanded. Odin snorted at him, taking Gungnir out and striking him down. Thor could feel magic pushing him into the floor, and hear his bones moaning in protest.

“It is not your place to question me. Your place is to listen and do as I say, so listen well…”

*>*>*>*

Steve was watching how Bucky shattered upon witnessing the recording, while holding Tony tightly. Tony glanced at the video and threw him off, going after Bucky.

Bucky instinctively protected himself but was not match for Tony’s suit. Tony caught him and dragged him, before aiming a repulsor at his head. Steve threw his shield, hitting Tony’s arm. The shot nearly missed Bucky. Tony growled, and went after him. Steve glanced at Bucky, while blocking Tony’s punch, and his heart crushed. Steve knew that look. It was suicidal.

Bucky didn’t try to run away. He stood up and shouted:

“Stop!”

Steve had frozen for an unforgivable second and Tony took his chance, blowing Bucky’s head off.

*>*>*>*

Bucky saw the glimpse of the video, and aimed the gun on Stark’s head, but Steve subtly shook his head. Bucky rolled his eyes, and took a step back, preparing for the attack. The man saw him strangling his mother, and swiftly turned, advancing. Bucky jumped back, ready to pull the trigger, but again Steve entwined.

Stark glanced at the recording and pushed Steve off, lunging at him. Bucky blocked the punch but got caught in a vice grip. The mechanical voice scoffed, saying:

“Longing… Busted… Furnace… Daybreak… Seventeen… Berlin…” Bucky struggled, cursed and hit the armour, but it was no use, the mechanical voice didn’t stutter nor took pause. “Nine…Sore foaming…”  The grip on his sanity slipped, and the rational faded, leaving a thirst to obey. “One… Railcar. Eliminate Captain America.”

*>*>*>*

She was hiding under the table, pressing her hand to her mouth so no sound would escape. Pietro was outside, helping their father and her mother was sweet talking the soldiers.

She heard laughter, then her mother’s pleading and a scream. She trembled, fear paralysing her. She couldn’t move. The soldiers were cackling. Her mother was crying. Then the glass shattered, and screams returned, but not for long. A loud bang ripped through the house. The explosion stunned her, making her ears ring uncomfortably. She was disoriented, and petrified; her heart raced, like mad and she started hyperventilating; from panic or smoke, that was choking her, she couldn’t tell. Tears spilled from her eyes, and her vision became blurry. Her head swam, and knees gave in. It was hot, so hellishly hot. She could swear her skin began to boil, but she couldn’t scream; her lungs constricting; fighting for another breath and then...everything stopped; the burning, the noise, the nausea.

She could feel the fresh air running down her throat, cleaning the aching lungs. She gasped, and cough pitifully, willing herself not to vomit, afraid that she chokes. She was still shaking badly, and tears run freely down her cheeks, but she could breath and for that she was immensely grateful.

“Try to calm yourself.” Pietro told her, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. She sobbed, falling into his embrace, watching how her country burned, ruined with the weapons made by Stark Industries.

*>*>*>*

It was empty. He didn’t feel a body, nor he felt particularly sentient. He was and he wasn’t, and it … he didn’t know.

*>*>*>*

Tony could not fault Loki for what he was doing, even though, by the looks of it was unspeakable. Tony knew anger and understood a need to avenge. Loki could swallow the abuse, and he could manipulate the insults if they were directed at him, but he couldn’t stand by idly if the same was directed at the person he treasured.

He had shown a remarkable restrain already. Tony remembered how annoyed Loki was from the beginning, chewing the team out for disrespecting Tony’s sacrifices and degrading his input, physical or otherwise. And Tony took it, as if it was the norm. He thought Loki was projecting and using Tony’s situation to get back at them for what they have done to him. However, it didn’t make sense if he truly though about it.

The team was nothing to Loki. He didn’t care that much about their existence. Tony bet Loki would have killed them long ago if Tony wasn’t insisting on needing them. Thor, though, was a thorn at Loki’s side. Point break had hurt Loki deeply, and it didn’t seem, like Loki got over it. Tony wasn’t sure he could; and Tony longed to gut the bastard.

The feeling was remarkably intense, reminding Tony how much Loki had done for him, which in turn worsened the thirst to punish.

As a rule, Tony didn’t do hate. It was unproductive and encumbering. The team was a disappointment, like Ten Rings were, Obadiah and Pepper, and Tony dealt with those swiftly. He had resentment and he was annoyed, but it never run deeper. The same principles were applying – he wasn’t made for deeper emotion, and that’s that.

Relationship with Loki taught him differently. He watched Loki, analysed his moves and reactions, trying to crack the God, and while he did it, he eviscerated himself.

It turned out, that negative emotions did fester in him, and they turned into an ugly abscess. At first Tony recoiled from it, pocking it half-heartedly, but it grew and opened on its own in the cage, reeking of embarrassment and, leaking the puss of betrayal and weakness.

It was painful, but it was necessary. The infection burst out of him, and he felt empty. But Loki was right there with him, on every step of the way. Loki was his medicine, and Tony started to heal.

It felt indescribable.

Sure, the things that he had seen upset him, because the wound was still raw, but it was clean. Tony didn’t want to go back to that – the doubting and overthinking; to what ifs and misplaced guilt. Tony was happy where he was. He was content with who he was, and he was Loki’s.

“Honey, I bet you have tones of fun but maybe it’s enough?” Tony asked evenly.

“Can we talk later, starlight? I am in the middle of something.” Loki growled, without turning to him.

“No, I don’t think we can. You are angry, and I wanna use it to my advantage.”

Tony murmured and that caught Loki’s attention. The God turned to him, and Tony sucked in a sharp breath. He wasn’t afraid of Loki. The thought itself was hilarious, but the God presented an intimidating picture and Tony’s lizard was standing on his toes, hissing and screaming run! Fortunately, it was a tiny thing, and Tony’s larger part, the one that was obsessed with everything dangerous, was purring in pure delight at the sight of magnificent creature, glaring at him.

“And pray tell me how this monstrosity can be used to your advantage?” Loki hissed, power rolling from him in waves. The magic was dancing around Tony, wrapping around his skin, licking and biting, not to hurt but warn, and it made him dizzy and weak in the knees. His eyes glazed, and mouth opened, but instead of words a soft moan escaped.

Loki was taken aback by the sound. The anger mixed with disbelief, longing and hopeful desire.

The God strolled to the cage, taking Anthony’s hand and nuzzling the wrist, before biting the flesh softly, while drowning in the desire blown gaze.

“You want me, like this?” The God breathed out perplexedly, while the background screams died down, since Loki’s concentration shifted the spell dissolved, and the barrier was locked in place.

“I want you period.” Tony confessed. Loki gasped, and Tony could see that he wanted to believe it but couldn’t yet. It was fine. They had all the time in the world to get there.

“And this is your advantage?” Loki purred, licking and mouthing the available skin, making Tony squirm and yearn for more.

“Not exactly, no. But this is good.”

“I can hurt you.” Loki warned, and reinforced it by sinking his teeth deep enough to draw blood. Tony hissed at the beloved asshole but let him do as he pleased.

“What we are not voicing is the fact that I can hurt you worse.” Tony remarked. Loki glanced at him, licking the wound apologetically; his magic healing the injury, but leaving the mark. Possessive bastard.

“That is an advantage.” Loki confirmed, urging him to sit on the floor. When they have settled, Loki turned, so Tony could hold him. Tony smiled adoringly, sinking one hand into Loki’s hair and embracing him with the other. Loki purred, leaning into the contact.

“You are gorgeous.” Tony complimented, wishing to taste him and loathing the inability to do it.

“Whatever you say, starlight.” Loki said, glancing at him. The anger long gone, replaced with the joyful happiness.

“I will be all over you when I am out.”

“Under me too.” Loki said wistfully.

“In whatever way you want me, you can have me, pumpkin.”

“I want you in every way, starlight. For as long as I live, I will always want you in any way I can get.”

“I am glad we are on the same page, honey.”                                                                                                                         

“Hmm…” Loki hummed. “I need to stand up and finish the challenge.”

“We have two hours more. Stay.”

“It’s not practical.”

“Who cares?”

They giggled and snuggled closer. Loki had time to spare. The machine can suck it. He had better things to do than to dance to its tune right now.


	11. Level 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support, interest and kudos, dear readers
> 
> Enjoy ♥

Loki and Tony were having a nice dinner with a bottle of wine, and it suspiciously looked, like a date, if Tony scratched out the hell’s situation. It shouldn’t have surprised him, because “duh”, but it did.

His brain was still jumping between: _I want to spend the rest of my life with him_ and _Holy fuck! Is this really happening!?_ It was unfair and totally uncalled for, but it was what it was.

“Why me?” Tony asked, tired of thoughts running in his head and bumping into each other. It wasn’t any good question. It was a shitty one, but he urgently needed to know.

Loki shrugged casually, and Tony knew what exactly that shrug meant. Loki would tell him, because somehow his feelings for Tony wasn’t a secret. Loki was stubbornly determined to be transparent it this regard, and Tony wondered if he was so obvious or Loki was overcompensating for the other things he was hiding.

“I cannot say. In the beginning, you were a curiosity. Someone, like me but glaringly different. I wanted to protect you, since I couldn’t protect myself. Then it became fun, and surprisingly easy, and one day I just didn’t want to be without you. Why do you ask?”

“Because, I think, I don’t want to be without you too, and it scares and confuses me?” Tony said, but his insecurity made it sound, like a question. Feelings were stressful. He didn’t particularly like them, and he didn’t know how to talk about them, since everyone before where pretty much labelling him as a lost cause.

“Ah…” Loki remarked, chewing his lip, and Tony stared. Loki was millions of things, and those things rapidly changed, sometimes overlapping, sometimes crushing into one another, and its baffled Tony every time. The badass mage, who a few hours ago tortured an entire team of super powered beings, like it was nothing, was the same fidgeting, adorable creature sitting beside his cage. How Loki managed to pull this vast personality off would be always a mystery to him. “I might be a bit unsettled myself.”

“It doesn’t look like it, though.” Tony noted.

“I am good at hiding things?” Loki shrugged.

“Fair enough. But it seems wrong to hide things from you.”

“I hate it.” Loki confirmed.

“You hide things from me all the time, though.”

“Yes, and I hate that too.”

“You’re just a tangled yearn ball of contradictions.” Tony said, smiling.

“Am I now?”

“Yes. Yes, you are.”

“I guess. You are not the first who says I am difficult.” Loki drawled, but something in that drawl told Tony not to take it lightly and spell his feelings out for the God.

“No, honey. You are not difficult…You are a multidimensional puzzle, and I adore very second spent exploring you.”

Loki smiled shyly at him, a dust of pink settling on his pale cheeks.

“Look at us, talking, like adults.” Loki sniggered, probably uncomfortable with the vulnerability.

“We did well, until you remembered that you are a little shit.” Tony remarked playfully, toasting. Loki giggled, echoing the gesture. The God was right, the relationship they had was comfortable and came naturally. Tony wasn’t even thinking about things he said nor did. It was, like breathing and yet again his insecurities looked stupid in the face of this felicity, but he knew that they would return eventually. Tony had issues, but maybe it didn’t matter. Maybe Tony finally found someone who could and would take him as he was – self-doubting fuck-up and all.

“How is that you are comfortable with everything, besides seeing yourself in a positive light?” Tony mused unthinkingly and regretted it immediately. Fuck, where was the brain to mouth filter when one need it? “Ignore me, honey.”

“I can’t, starlight.” Loki grumbled good-naturedly, and it caught Tony of guard. He expected to be burned or worse, Loki leaving in a huff. “You probably have guessed that Thor and I figured out the adoption thing pretty quickly. All-parents didn’t guard the fact dutifully either. What they did hide was my race and stance. I was taught to hate my own kind, and as you are aware hate comes naturally to me.”

“Pumpkin…” Tony murmured comfortingly, squeezing Loki’s wrist. Loki smirked at him ruefully, freeing his hand and intertwining their fingers instead.

“I felt crushed, when I found out. I…wanted to die. I couldn’t stomach the thought…and even now, sometimes, I cannot.” Loki confessed, steadily holding his gaze. Tony hasn’t a clue how to respond to that, besides tightening his hold on Loki. “But you like me. Simply like me, and I think that maybe it’s all right to be me if you do.”

“Oh, honey. It shouldn’t be a factor. You are mazing no matter what people think.” Tony reassured, despite his voice cracking awkwardly and vision becoming a bit blurry. He didn’t care. If Loki could bare his soul like that, he could openly show his reaction to it.

“But it is. Deal with it.” Loki snipped princely, making Tony laugh and regret that he cannot pull him into a tight embrace and pepper soothing kisses all-over Loki’s skin.

“You put a lot of faith into a selfish narcissist.” Tony teased.

“You trust the God of lies.” Loki answered without missing a heart-beat.

“True that, but in my defence, you’re astonishingly easy to trust.”

“I am constantly wondering why you do, because taking into account your history and our first meeting, I should be the last person in the Universe you want to confide in.”

“I live to defy expectations.” Tony jested. Loki rolled his eyes at him but didn’t lose his relaxed smile. Tony could leave it at that, but he wanted to stay on even ground with Loki. The God was opening to him, and he be damned if he loses it because of some stupid paranoia. “It’s because you don’t judge me, just listen.”

“That’s all!?” Loki asked incredulously.

“Pretty much.” Tony shrugged nonchalantly.

“I doubt there were none who wished to listen to you, starlight. Your mind is incredible. Your ideas are breath-taking. It’s not a hardship to hear you ramble. It’s a pleasure … and you, probably, should ignore me too.” Loki finished with a loop-sided smirk, noting how Tony’s expression soared.

“I can’t, pumpkin.”

“Not that creative regrettably. Always parroting my words back to me.” Loki teased.

“Jealous?”

“Annoyed.”

“Liar.”

“Mortal.”

“Asshole.”

“Luv you too, starlight.”

“And I you, honey.”

“It became natural to you now, isn’t it?” Loki have asked, after they stopped grinning at each other, like love struck teens. And it did send Tony into a whirlpool of anxiety and doubtfulness, but not for long. In the end, it didn’t eve matter if this was a trick, because Tony has never been happier.

“It kinda did, yeah. Problem?”

“You are aware that I do mean it, yes?”

And just like that the joke evaporated. Fuck, Loki all over, but he was pushing to damn strong. Tony could practically hear his trust issues crying out and raising army of insecurities to shield his abused heart.

“Honey, I…” Tony started, but the words kept sticking to his throat, refusing to leave his mouth. It was frustrating and upsetting, because Loki deserved better than this.

“Too much?” Loki asked teasingly, but Tony knew him well enough to see the lurking hurt behind the cheerful façade.

“It is.” Tony said, settling for the brutal honesty, and if Loki would leave his sorry ass, because of this...Well, he deserved it. “I promise I am not stringing you along, and, fuck, I have just realised…I am not playing on your affection to get out of here. I am actually taking offence at you thinking that way.”

“And I am taking offence at you doubting my sincerity, all the reasons why it’s a smart thing to do notwithstanding.” Loki defended, and wasn’t it a proof that they were in sync? Tony needn’t explain anything to Loki, and Loki rarely had to explain things to him. They have this creepy ability to understand each other and anticipate the needs of the other without voicing it.

“Despite our mature talk, kudos to us for that by the way, it changes little, since we are paranoid bastards, who despite wanting to trust, don’t or can’t do it completely.” Tony concluded, showing a level of self-awareness and empathy that would make S.H.I.E.L.D cry in despair. And he still found it amusing how people tend to overlook a tiny little fact of him being a genius. Yes, he didn’t do feelings, but mainly because he suffered one too many emotionally scarring events, and yet it didn’t mean that he couldn’t analyse his behaviour and come up with somewhat accurate understanding of himself and others.

“Does it upset you?” Loki inquired.

“Does it upset you?” Tony echoed, smirking at him.

“No. As I said before I trust you as much as I am able to, and it would be highly stupid of you to rely on me completely. I am what I am, starlight, and no amount of love would change that.”

“Amen.” Tony giggled. Loki growled at him, but it was spoiled by the joyful smirk that was blooming on his handsome face.

“I wish I had met you sooner, or better grew up with you. I imagine my life would turn out quite differently.” Loki said wistfully.

“I for once am grateful for how the things turned out, and, frankly, I don’t think you would have liked young me. I was a shallow bastard with nothing on my mind but sex and drugs.”

“And weapons, and chaos, and oh, how I would adore the young you.” Loki purred, his emerald eyes twinkling with seductive desire.

“Thank you, asshole. Now I am jealous of myself.” Tony whined. Loki giggled, as an asshole he was.

“But to be fair I don’t think you would have liked young me either. I wasn’t thinking highly of mortals nor I was pleasant to be around – too arrogant and biting.”

“So…nothing changed?” Tony jabbed, laughing at Loki’s unimpressed scoff. “It wouldn’t have mattered, honey. Looking like you do, you could have been dull as a rock and I would still be all over you.”

“I doubt that.” Loki commented.

“Pumpkin, I know it’s a painful topic, and you don’t believe me, but I find you incredibly attractive in your blue, and mind-numbingly gorgeous in your preferred colour.”

“Do you?”

“Yes, I swear I do, and I hate those bastards for doing it to you.”

“I may have deserved it.”

“You may have, but I still hate them.”

“You’re being generous, starlight.”

“I am being truthful, honey.”

“Hmm, I believe you, mainly because I despise your tribe as well.” Loki said, and Tony swallowed a retort that was on the tip of his tongue, because Loki looked like he about to elaborate, and Tony wanted to hear what he has to say. “The first time we have met, vacant as I was, I have noticed how bright you were, nearly painful to look at. Afterwards, I kept wondering how such a flashy showman fit into such dull company. The answer was simple, you didn’t. And I think in the beginning some of my own resentments got mixed into it, but that aside, I quickly developed a fierce protectiveness towards you. I have lost count of how many times I wanted to end them, and this time, starlight, I will.” Loki said with a finality in his voice that Tony knew he won’t be able to sway.

“Pepper would be so disappointment in me right now.” Tony said, and didn’t particularly like a flash of sadness? jealousy? he noticed in Loki’s eyes.

“Because?” Loki decided to clarify, before giving in to the sharp ache in his heart.

“Because she wanted for me to be a good man. She wanted a hero. Her personal Captain America, and I ain’t that. I am selfish and twisted, and all I feel right now is gratefulness and adore; and, frankly, I yearn to get back and show it to her face. I am good enough as I am. No, actually I am awesome, and a testament to that is God’s love.”

“I am a dark God, starlight.” Loki teased, an ache leaving his heart.

“Semantics, honey.” Tony grinned, sending Loki a kiss. Loki chuckled, catching it and a making a gesture he usually did when he put something into his dimensional pocket.

“For safekeep.” He said, grinning at Tony joyfully. Tony shook his head, deciding to take a risk.

“Speaking of darkness, why do you despise Lucifer so much?”

“Starlight…” Loki groaned, but without viciousness, and Tony did a victory dance in his head, before coaxing Loki to tell.

“Please, honey.” He whined, and it worked, like a charm. Loki grumbled, but said:

“They have come from another corner of the Universe, and took a liking to Midgard, because it doesn’t take much to impress a mortal. Later, they have found out that faith of a mortal is as fleeting as their life, and gradually they were replaced by one thing or another, but they were smart enough to whether it and wham – the constant worship, which made them rather powerful. It has caught Odin’s eye and he invited them to attend his court. Lucifer was impressive and intriguing. We formed a friendship of sorts, and it went well until his father slept with a mortal woman and took a liking to his offspring. Lucifer, as a brat he was, became jealous and tried to destroy the child. It didn’t particularly agree with me and our relationship soared. In the end, he was cast out, but not before blaming me; telling I bewitched him. His father didn’t believe him, but All-father did. I was chained to a rock, with internals of Fernir for a century as a punishment for getting caught.”

“That’s not so bad. I mean you have told me about patricide, and genocide on the second weak of our acquaintance. Why this is such a no-no?”

“Because it’s another tale of my failure, and I happen to care about your opinion significantly more than I did before.”

“Oh, honey…The only failure is Odin.” Tony reassured. “So, we are here so you can fuck over your ex-friend by taking a weapon he wants?”

“We were more like fuck buddies; and fucking him over is just a bonus. They do not have as much raw power as we do, but they have surpassed us in storing energy and manufacturing deadly artefacts. Infinity stones, per example, are child’s play compared to their lesser inventions. Thus, I just want it.”

“Okey. You have said that already thousand of times, still don’t see why I shouldn’t be freaking out, since I know now that it’s personal. Not that it didn’t worry me when I didn’t.”

“And as before I will tell you the same: they are busy, and when we have it, the rest won’t matter. They won’t dare to touch us. Nobody will, I promise.” Loki told him, with a mischievous grin. Tony knew a lost cause when he saw one but tried anyway.

“Specifics, maybe?”

“I have only myths, and as you can see, they lie.” Loki predictably sing-sang.

“You contradict yourself.” Tony pointed out. Loki’s grin turned wolfish, and he purred:

“And?”

“I just want you to be aware of that.” Tony remarked.

“I am aware.” Loki answered, frowning.

“Good.” Tony said, counting in his head: one, two, three…

“Fuck, starlight.” Loki complained, scoffing at him.

“It’s karma, honey.” Tony said, grinning and the grumbling God.


	12. Level 6 (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support, kudos and interest, dear readers  
> Enjoy

“The common flaw among the inhabitants of the Universe is greed. But when it’s enough? You have thirteen hours to fulfil the task.”

“Is it me or it starts to get personal?” Tony joked, grinning at Loki, who rolled his eyes at him.

“I am not a greedy creature.” Loki snorted.

“I hate to burst your bubble, honey…” Tony sniggered, goading Loki. However, instead of being playfull, Loki’s expression became dark and unreadable. Loki quickly moved to the cage and turned to face someone Tony was yet to see.

The situation should have irked Tony, because as a rule he was not the one to hide or shy from the conflict. He didn’t trust people. He was his own protection; the only one he could rely on. However, Loki was an exclusion from every rule he had ever had.

Plus, he did hide behind Loki’s back, so to say, for a time now. It’s just at this point it was literal. And Loki didn’t do it to humiliate him. He did it out of instinct. He was a warrior; a ruthless being with no tolerance for anyone fucking with what was his.

And, fuck, Tony could relate to that. And, damn, how proud he was to be a part of something Loki was willing to protect.

“Hello, Loki. Looking good.” The unfamiliar voice greeted. It echoed unpleasantly, eliciting fear and sadness. Tony cringed, instinctively moving closer to Loki.

“Lucifer.” Loki acknowledged, his voice cold and void of emotions; and Tony couldn’t tell what made him shudder Loki or the presence of the Devil.

“Don’t tell me you’re surprised. You ventured into my domain and thought what? I wouldn’t notice. You’re smarter than that.”

Loki scrutinised the Devil and motioned for him to go on.

“I see you haven’t changed. I like it. So, the deal is this leave it here, and we will make sure you get what you desire.”

“And that would be?”

“A crown.”

“Tsk, as if I believe that you would willingly give me Nines.”

“We will, with a little stipulation, admittedly.”

“Midgard.”

“Yes, but it’s not a loss to you.”

“Maybe. The prey?”

“Unfortunately has to die.”

 “I … it’s not a good offer.” Loki faltered, breaking out of character.

“Oh, Loki. Of course, it is. He is what to you? A plaything? How useful he is to you really? How valuable? Does his worth surpass the Nines? I doubt it. Plus, you do need to settle for it to work. Truly tie yourself, become domestic, you know, all that routine crap. How long you will manage to stay stable? How long it will take for you to feel trapped, bored and restless? My bet…” Lucifer looked at Tony, snorting unimpressed. “A few centuries.” 

Loki grimaced, but didn’t immediately rebuke. Tony smiled sadly at the God, hearing his heart crack. He hated it. Oh, how he abhorred his low self-esteem when it came to people he cared about. Not a minute ago, he was convinced Loki cared for him, and now he is doubting it again, and couldn’t help it, because all the facts were laid out and none of them were in his favour.

Loki chewed his lip, glancing at the Devil, then around a room, before he looked over his shoulder and his uncertain gaze settled on Anthony.

“Please, starlight…” Loki pleaded, but Tony refused to hold him down. It was the original aim. It was what Loki truly wanted, and Tony swore to do anything in his power to make it happen, and if he had to die, so be it.

“No, honey. It’s a sensible thing to do.” He said and surprised himself by the calmness he was feeling. Actually, he was rather happy for the God. His heart hurt, though, but it was mostly because of the opportunities lost and wonders undiscovered. He would wish to spend more time with Loki and see his ascend, but Lucifer was right: he was a plain mortal, no matter what Loki said, and Loki was a God, and nothing more should be added.

“I see.” Loki said dejectedly, turning to Lucifer. “No deal.”

“What!? Loki listen to yourself!” Lucifer growled, but the God ignored him.

“Honey?” Tony inquired, baffled again by the God’s choice. Loki glared at him, deeply hurt and Tony cursed. He doubted Loki again. After everything was said, after everything Loki shared with him…He presumed Loki would choose the Kingdom.

“You have hurt me.” The God murmured, stepping to the place. “The task is fulfilled.”

“No!” Lucifer snarled, but the machine accepted and then Loki was gone.

The atmosphere in the room became tense. Lucifer snarled, and a dark energy leaped out of him, shattering Loki’s barrier. The team gasped. Thor growled, sending Stormbreaker Lucifer’s way, which he dogged. The axe flew into the wall, breaking it and disappeared in the darkness.

The devil chuckled, before turning his attention to Tony.

Tony sighed. They no doubt will degrade him in about a second, but Tony didn’t give a fuck. His inner eye saw Loki’s cracked façade and pain licking from fractures, and nothing those idiots can come up with will burn more than him braking Loki’s heart.

To his unexpected luck, Thor was not done. He hissed and charged at the Devil. The team circling around the cage, weapons set to kill. And even though, they looked pathetic, Tony knew they still had it in them, which upset him more than it should.

Lucifer had smirked at them and made a complicated gesture. The machine beeped.

“Subdue.” The Devil commanded.

A dozen of chains shot from the walls, twisting and rattling, like poisonous snakes. The team yelped, dogging and ducking, but the chains had an uncanny ability to read their movements and caught them embarrassingly quickly.  The team cursed and threatened, trashing helplessly around, like a pack of wild dogs, amusing Lucifer.

Tony had to admit it was kind of funny. Lucifer clapped, and the chains shortened, plastering the team to the walls. The glowing of links caught Tony’s attention. Thor’s and Wanda’s chains glowed intensely; Vision’s nearly burned. Tony theorised that they were feeding off their power and the most they struggled the stronger chains became. Nifty.

His enthusiasm was short lived, though, because Lucifer quickly lost his interest in the team and turned back to him. Tony swallowed, sending a quick prayer to Loki, and prepared himself for the worst.

Lucifer smirked sadistically, but before the Devil could do whatever he wanted to do, the walls of the chamber trembled. The lights flickered, like in B horror movies, and weird creaking noises crept from the sides. The room started to resemble canonical hell, and then Loki appeared with a dramatic bang of colours, in blue.

The team gasped. Lucifer cackled, and Tony swallowed. Loki was pissed, and there were no limitations.

“Hey, snow…” Lucifer started, and between one blink and the next, Loki has broken his neck. The body dropped on the floor, and Loki’s magic burned it to ashes. Whatever reaction team had to that was blocked by the wall of ice, and Tony fought vigorously with himself not to cover in fear.

Loki marched to the cage. Frost freezing the ground he stepped on, and Tony stared trapped between holy fear and smugness. This God was his. Holy shit!

When Loki was close, he unceremoniously stuck his hand into the cage, predictably disregarding the reluctant promise he gave, and grabbed Tony by the shirt pulling him close.

“What should I do for you to believe me!?” Loki snarled, but Tony could only stare at the skin that started to blister. He hissed and clutched the hand, getting severely burned himself.

Loki cursed, and pushed him away, taking his hand out. Tony whined, cradling his hand and trying to hold back the tears at bay. It hurt like a muterfucker.

Luckily, Loki didn’t want to torment him. Thus, pretty quickly, Loki’s magic coated his skin, and bit by bit the pain lessened.

“Fool!” Loki snarled, staying a respectable distance away, twitching.

“Yes.” Tony agreed. He didn’t know what to say to Loki, and it drove him mad. The banter and the flirting came naturally, when he didn’t think what it implied. It was easy to be reckless and daring in the moment, but when the reality crushed, it was impossible to separate himself from the shit that happened before.

“You are, and yet, I ask you again, tell me what I should do?” Loki asked, much calmer than before. He was still glaring, and blue, but his voice has lost an animalistic growl to it. Now it was simply demanding.

“There is nothing you can do, Loki.” Tony confessed, and even though it was painful to see Loki’s crestfallen expression, it must be said. “In the beginning, I was a toy…” Tony said, and raised his hand to stop Loki from interfering. “I know I was, so don’t lie to me. Then your feelings developed and changed, as did mine, but I was still living under the impression that this means little to you. I know I am being unfair, but for me to believe that you, a gorgeous God, would want me, a fucked-up mortal, is nearly as hard as for you to believe that you are not a useless, ugly monster.”

“I was an ugly, useless monster, before I met you.” Loki declared, and Tony pursed his lips ready to retort, but Loki silenced him with the same gesture he used. “Look.” The God said, and an illusion of Loki appeared. Tony remembered that moment well. It was the first time they have met after the invasion. Then Tony though Loki was gorgeous, cheeky and deliciously dark. Then Tony had no idea where to look, but he did now.

That version of Loki was empty, miserable and unstable. He could see the insanity lurking in the corner of diminished green eyes, and mindless cruelness hiding behind a sharp smirk; and Tony knew enough about Loki at this point to safely presume that that version was incredibly volatile and self-destructive.  

Tony frowned, glancing at the God, who grinned at him patronisingly.

“You see, I gather. Look closer.” He said and the illusion duplicated. Now Tony was starring at the line of Lokis and each figure looked healthier, saner, more hopeful, until Tony was met with gorgeous red eyes, which was sharp and full of plans and potential. Tony was looking at the God of Chaos, who had realised his glory and accepted his flaws. This Loki was formidable. This Loki was the King destined to lead Nines.

“You have made me.” Loki said. “And I am not planning to return to what I was; thus, you are staying. I simply wanted to make it easier for you.”

“Not the way people go about it, asshole.” Tony grumbled, giving Loki some lenience since he hurt the God first.

“Do I look, like I care?”

“You look, like you love me.”

“Don’t mistake it for a good thing.” Loki retorted.

The annoyance raised in Tony. Tony was not a trophy that Loki could claim, but, honestly, nothing else would have worked. The stubborn determination the God showed got through Tony, like nothing else did. There was no way to hide from this or twist it into something else. Loki was dead set on owning him, and Tony, if he was truthful with himself, really wanted to be his.

“How could I, when you are stuck with me?” Tony bit. Loki grimaced, growling at him.

“Would you stop!? You are a good thing. You are the only thing – mine…I haven’t had that, and it drives me insane, but I adore it, and no one will take it away from me, not even you. I won’t allow it.”

“It doesn’t work that way.” Tony pushed, not knowing why he was pushing. Suddenly, it became tangled and messy. Where was the understanding? How they came from “I love you”s to these unhealthy claims? Or where they always like that?

“I care none how it works!” Loki snapped, breathing heavily.

Oh, right. Loki didn’t do well with rejection. Fuck! Tony hadn’t explained to Loki the part where he wasn’t throwing Loki away. On the contrary, he wished Loki happiness and would do plenty to be by his side. Fucking idiot! Fucking messed up head with a bunch of assholish emotions.

Stop. Breath. Rewind.

Loki loved him. He was being a continuous asshole towards Loki, provoking him and eliciting affection to stomp on it unceremoniously, because drama, soap and hurt feelings apparently.

“And you shouldn’t, honey.” Tony placated, infuriating Loki further. “I know and I apologise. I wasn’t signing you off. LOKI! I wasn’t.”

“I don’t believe you.” Loki snarled, and fuckity-fuck it hurt.

“I deserve that.” Tony said, watching the frustrated God, who started pacing.

“You infuriate me.” Loki hissed, stopping for a second to burn him with a glare, before pacing again.

“Wouldn’t be the first…” Tony remarked, and stumbled, falling on his ass, trying to scramble to the furthest end of the cage when thousand of ice needles sprung his way and stopped an inch from piercing him.

“You were saying?” Loki’s icy tone inquired. Tony swallowed, wisely remaining silent. “Now” Loki said, with a false cheer, clapping, and the ice needles shattered, showering Tony with myriads of shards that stung, but didn’t inflict real damage. “Let’s make it simple for your mortal brain, shall we, starlight? You belong to me, and I am not going. Clear?”

“Pretty, asshole.” Tony retorted, standing up and brushing the ice away. “One thing, though, Loki. I am not something to own and I as hell don’t buy your bullshit. I do care for you, though, and would like to stick around, because I want to and because you’re fucking awesome, despite being a total, selfish psycho.”

“I luv you too, starlight.” Loki snipped.

“Right back at you, honey.” Tony said, tentatively stretching his hand towards Loki. Loki took the whole picture in, zeroing on the hand. He grumbled and cursed, but reluctantly came closer and brushed the tips of fingers over Tony’s skin. The contact was chilly, but didn’t bring him any discomfort, so Tony risked wrapping his fingers around Loki’s. Loki hissed, but stayed put, allowing it to be.

“I am disappointed with the Devil. All those stories and you snapped him like a twig.” Tony commented, tiptoeing around the elephant in the room.

“It wasn’t Lucifer. Just a random body he took.” Loki answered automatically; his attention still focused on their intertwined hands.

“Why? Where is he?” Tony inquired, noting that Loki didn’t change his view on killing. It still was a walk in a park for him.

“In some remote hell-hole, locked, heavily cursed and I pray dreadfully suffering.” Loki murmured distractedly, turning their hands curiously. “Does it hurt?”

“No.” Tony answered truthfully.

“Is it uncomfortable?”

“No.”

“I want to kiss you.”  Loki breathed out, drawing patterns on his skin and watching goosebumps raising. “I want to push you on the floor, cage with my body and mark every inch of you, so you cannot deny you’re mine. So, everybody could see you are and so you cannot leave me…won’t want to.”

“Basically, you are saying that if not for this cage instead of growling at me you would fuck me into submission?” Tony inquired playfully.

“Yes.” Loki said, catching his gaze with a heated stare.

“Fuck this hell.” Tony whined needy. Loki chuckled smugly, curling his fingers and scraping Tony’s skin sensually. Tony gasped, squirming.

“You would let me, I gather.” Loki purred, smirking suggestively, and Tony wished to taste his fantasies and play them out.

“Tangled feelings aside, I would have let you have me back then in the penthouse.”

“Would you? I seemed to recall only an offering of a drink.” Tony arched an eye-brow at him, and Loki’s pupils had blown. “Ah, it’s a pity I was out of my mind.”

“You are not now, though.”

“I am, but delightfully.” Loki purred, tugging Tony down. Tony smiled, settling on the ground and unsurprisingly Loki turned and snuggled into his embrace.

“How come you have never done this before?” Tony asked, playing with Loki’s hair, thrilled that the God relaxed into his touch.

“Because then you would have known how much power you actually have over me, and I was not ready to give that to you.”

“What changed?”

“You did.”

“You think I can handle you now?”

“No. I don’t share the narrow-minded views on you. I am certain if you wished you could have handled Thanos. I mostly hope that now you want to own me too.”

“That medieval garbage is coming too often from you to be a long-stretched joke. Are you honestly that possessive?”

“You have no idea, starlight.”

“Do I wanna?”

“Do you want to know that I will cut the arm of anyone who dares to touch you inappropriately, torture cruelly anyone who slights you or burn the worlds if anyone would dare to take you away from me…I don’t know, do you?”

“Tell me you’re being overly dramatic.”

“I am being overly dramatic.” Loki echoed with such falsity that Tony winced.

“Shit, honey.” Tony whistled.

“Imagine, starlight, that you have never had anything of yours – nothing at all, and the scraps that you managed to claim were ridiculed and hated. Now multiply this bitter emptiness by thousands, and then, when the hope is lost and the heart is dead, you find your thing, and it’s magnificent, bright and everything you have ever wanted. Tell me that you won’t be possessive. Tell me that you would be all right with the vermin that tries to taint it.”

And for all Tony wished he could imagine such a horrific life he couldn’t. For better or for worse, he had known love and affection, however fleeting it was. He had Jarvis, sometimes Rodney, then Bruce, Fri, Peter, Shuri, Stephen and Loki. Tony wasn’t alone, and his affection had places to go, but according to Loki he was the only one the God cared about.  Frankly, Tony thought Loki was being a bit theatrical and biased. Loki’s relationship with Laufey improved considerably, and Tony had noticed that Loki was proud to be his son. Moreover, Peter was smitten with the God, and Loki hadn’t yet discouraged him, smiling gently at the young man and patiently answering myriads of questions he had. Valkyrie was a frequent guest in his rooms too, so he, also, had people who cared for him outside their bubble. But Tony got it. He wished he didn’t, but he did.

“Did I scare you?” Loki asked quietly.

“No, honey. I was just thinking how selfish and prejudicial you are being towards people who care for you.” Tony explained his train of thoughts, only after noting that maybe this wasn’t the best time to irk Loki.

“And they would be?” The God inquired politely.

_In for a penny. In for a pound._

“Peter, Val, Laufey, and as much as it pains me to admit Thor.”

_And, naturally, he added Thor because he wasn’t feeling suicidal at all._

“Thor doesn’t give two fucks about me. He cares for the illusion he had created.” Loki snarled.

“Fine, but those three are still in the game.” Tony backpedalled. Loki loved him, but there were limits somewhere and Tony wasn’t that eager to test them yet.

“May be.” Loki reluctantly agreed.

“Relax, pumpkin, it’s good to have friends.”

“I wouldn’t know, I haven’t had any.” Loki remarked.

“But you can.” Tony encouraged.

“Can I? What would they say if they knew me, like you do? It’s a miracle you are staying by my side still. I doubt they would. I am not certain you will after everything.”

_And weren’t they a pair?_

“I am not going, honey.” Tony swore.

Yeah, he may doubt Loki’s sincerity and sanity at times, but if it was Tony’s choice then fuck no! He would stick to the God for as long as Loki will allow him too, and then a bit longer, because that’s how pathetic he was.

“Are you? Not an hour ago you were encouraging me to abandon you.”

“I wanted what’s best for you, Loki.” Tony said, and the same words echoed in his mind in Thor’s voice. Tony cringed. _Fuuuuck! And the prize for the most insensitive act goes to Tony! YEAY!_

“Because everyone knows what’s best for me, besides me, right?” Loki inquired poisonously. Yeah, Tony was and idiot who kept digging his own grave.

“No.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I fucked up, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did.”

Tony sighed, tightening his hold on Loki and reassuring himself that even though he did break the God’s trust, Loki was willing to give him a chance to fix it and he will.

“I will do better, honey.”

“That I believe, starlight.”


	13. Level 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest, dear readers  
> Enjoy

Loki was gobbling the fourth pack of chocolate covered raisins, talking chirpily about the havoc he wrecked on Alfheim and an odd thought struck Tony.

The amount of consumed sweets wasn’t drastic. The Gods ate plenty. It’s just Loki wasn’t into sweets normally. He was a “healthy food” type of guy, and if to think about it, Loki ate the obnoxious amount of sugary stuff only when something wasn’t going per his design.

“Are you stress eating?” Tony inquired incredulously, rudely interrupting a fascinating tale. But the thought was so damn ridiculous that he couldn’t hold it in.

Loki paused; his hand comically freezing half-way to his mouth, and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“Oh, sweet Tesla, you are.” Tony cooed, and then his expression soared. “Am I the reason?”

Loki unfroze, popping raising into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

“No.” He said, and it was obviously a lie.

“Sure.” Tony said calmly. He had hurt Loki. He has no right to get upset nor he should expect to be forgiven this quickly if ever.

“I am not lying to you.” Loki reassured.

“Sure.” Tony echoed.

“Anthony…” Loki beseeched warningly.

“It’s fine, honey. I shouldn’t have asked. I know I am at fault.”

“No, Anthony. It’s not what you think…” Loki started, but Tony spoke over him.

“Pumpkin, you can be upset, all right. You don’t have to strive to be perfect. You don’t have to hide what you feel or need from me, because if you cannot be yourself around me then we have no business being together.”

Tony explained, noting that when he voiced his feelings in Loki’s presence there was no conflict in him. It felt natural and right but the moment the others mixed into it he immediately became insecure. It was…something worth mulling over, but at a letter date obviously, since right at this moment he had a God to pamper.

“And are we together?” Loki inquired steadily, as if on cue, and Tony didn’t appreciate masterfully hidden uncertainty in Loki’s voice.

“If you want to.” Tony answered the best way he could. Loki certainly loved him, but Tony kept fucking up spectacularly, thus, it wouldn’t hurt to clarify Loki’s wishes, before declaring anything.

“I do, yes.”

“Then we are.”

Loki nodded, chewing his lip. It was clear that he wanted to ask something, but had some conflict going on inside him. Probably doubting Tony’s sincerity or commitment, may be both.

“What is it?” Tony prompted gently. Loki glanced at him, and then away, speaking slyly.

“Together, like a couple?”

“Yes.” Tony reassured him, squeezing his hand. Loki looked back at him, smiling serenely.

The God dispelled the raisins, taking Tony’s hands into his and kissed every patch of skin available. Tony gasped and moaned softly, soaking in the adore. Loki smirked smugly every time Tony made a delighted sound.

He tasted better than sweets, and Loki saw a pleasurable future ahead, filled with the taste of his soon to be lover, and, if fates were kind, life partner.

“It’s a faulty habit.” Loki commented out of the blue, and it took Tony a second to get on track. “That’s why I try to eat healthy in between the episodes, because my life is nothing but drama.”

“And it’s not like you to encourage it at every opportunity.” Tony commented, chucking when Loki nipped at his skin vengefully.

“Sometimes I fear that this is an illusion.” Loki murmured quietly, probably not for Tony to hear either.  But Tony was focused on Loki entirely, and so he heard the heart enslaving confession.

“We are literally in hell, honey.” Tony pointed out.

“It doesn’t count, because we’re here of our own volition.”

“The cage is completely uncalled for.” Tony huffed. Loki chuckled, scooting closer to him. Tony smiled, sinking his fingers into Loki’s hair and running them up and down his scalp. Loki purred, his eyes closing in bliss. “I should have known you have a cat’s soul.” Tony commented absentmindedly.  Loki’s eyes snapped open, narrowing.

“Some other deadly feline I don’t know about?” Tony inquired sheepishly.

“A fox.” Loki corrected him, fawning.

“Huh…makes sense.”

“You would be a wolf.” Loki purred; his voice soaked in lazy pleasure.  

“A lone wolf…Has a ring to it.” Tony murmured.

“No. A natural born leader. Fiercely protective provider. A dangerous predator loyal to his pack.” Loki listed nonchalantly.

“Wait…I have a pack?” Tony murmured thoughtfully. Loki nodded. “Hmmm… You mean Peter, Brucie and Shuri? Well… kinda.”

“Don’t forget Strange, Valkyrie and Nebula.” Loki added.

“I am pretty sure that dr.Oz and Xena will eviscerate me if I ever mention to them that they are in a pack and I am the leader; and Nebula simply doesn’t give a fuck.”

“You’d be surprised.” Loki said, indeed shocking him.

“You know something I don’t? But, of course, you do.” Tony said. “And you, being a fox, where do you fit in this pack dynamics?”

“In ideal version, I’d be your mate.” Loki declared.

“Wolves mate for life.” Tony blubbered the common myth.

“In ideal world, yes.” Loki repeated.

“Ideal is boring, but I am willing to make an exception and breath some truth into a myth, purely for mischievous purposes, of course.” Tony said. Loki chuckled.

“You are perfect, starlight.” Loki purred. Tony blushed, biting his lip.

“Right back at you, honey.” He murmured quietly, and then took a double take. “Errr…pumpkin, are you sure that I am the leader of this power pack?”

“Yes.” Loki answered.

“Care to share the title?” Tony half-joked, secretly freaking out. Loki had too much faith in him.

“Nope.” Loki said, amused.

“Not a very Monarchian thing to say.” Tony pouted.

“I desire to rule Nines, not you.” Loki noted arrogantly.

“You desire to wreck chaos on innocence and then blame it all on me.” Tony retorted playfully.

“True.” Loki agreed, smirking at him slyly.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Whatever you desire, starlight.” Loki purred, his voice hitting the seductive note and Tony shivered, whining:

“Unfair asshole.”

“I have wanted you for years, yearning to touch you and loosing myself in shameful illusion, to wake up alone, miserable and embarrassed by my futile longing. Thus, I will tease you mercilessly, so you can appreciate the desperation I went through.”

“Would be scary if you could uphold it.”

“Is that a challenge?” Loki predictably quipped. Tony giggled, detaching himself from the God and ignoring his hisses, which have stuck in his throat the moment he turned, because Tony decided to play dirty.

Loki turned with a curse, but the moment he saw Anthony unbuttoning his shirt, the words evaporated. He did it expertly slowly, and Loki cursed again, wishing to see the body he pinned for so long and not wishing to. He will die. He will, but he couldn’t force himself to say the words, because the prize was worth it.

Tony chuckled, getting rid of the shirt, and undoing the button of his jeans. Loki sucked in a sharp breath; his hand gripping the bar. His fingers steamed, and Tony froze, glaring at the impudent God. Loki whined and let go, watching him pointedly. Tony smiled at him wantonly and purred:

“Undress me.”

Loki made a gesture nearly automatically. Tony smirked triumphantly, but instead of getting but naked he was dressed.

“Uh?”

“You made your point.” Loki huffed, crossing his arms and turning away from him.

Tony stiffen his laughter. He didn’t want to embarrass Loki for real. Embarrassed Loki was an unpleasant creature. Plus, it was about exploring their mutual desire and not sadistic games. Thus, Tony scooted close to the bars, and sunk his fingers into Loki shoulders. Loki growled at him but didn’t move away.

“You are wrong thinking that you were the only one pinning. I wanted you for as long if not longer, but I daren’t dream you would notice me.” Tony confessed. Loki’s breath hitched, and he melted into Tony’s arms.

“So much time wasted.” Loki bitched.

“It wouldn’t have worked earlier if we are talking long term. I wouldn’t have believed you.”

“And here I thought you trusted me.” Loki quipped.

“I trust you with my life, pumpkin. I don’t believe a half of things you say.” Tony teased.

“As much as I loath to admit it, it’s smart of you to do so.” Loki noted, without a hint of displeasure.

“Duh. God of lies, and all that.” Tony said, smiling broadly.

“Does it bother you?” Loki inquired, and Tony could hear the buried insecurities that threatened to break free again.

“Sometimes, but I know who you are, and I accept you.” Tony reassured.

“There are moments when I doubt that.” Loki bit.

“There are moments when you are being insufferable and I ain’t gonna stand by it, despite caring for you regardless.” Tony said truthfully.

“You’re not that perfect yourself.” Loki retorted. Tony chuckled, tugging at his tresses. Loki hissed, batting his hands away.

“Told me I was few minutes ago.” Tony quipped, laughing, while outmanoeuvring Loki’s half-hearted attempts to stop him from sinking his fingers into his hair again.

“It seems I was wrong.” Loki said, catching his hands and wrapping them around his shoulders.  
“Sure you were, pumpkin.” Tony chuckled, regretting that he couldn’t burry his nose into Loki’s hair and stay locked with the God forever.

“Don’t reject me. I don’t think I could take it gracefully after discovering how good it feels to be loved by you, starlight.” Loki murmured, after a minute of blissful silence.

“I am not rejecting you, honey. If it was purely up to me, I’d stick to you, like a leech.” Tony voiced his longing foolhardily.

“Is it not up to you?” Loki asked concerned.

“You know it’s not. We can pretend as much as we want but in the end rumours, whispers, and opinions influences us.” Tony answered honestly.

They relationship was easy, but the emotions pulling them together were not, and Tony refused to keep his tongue. The pained look on Loki’s face when Tony had a gall to doubt the God’s sincerity will hunt him till the ends of time. He wasn’t naïve as to think that he will never hurt Loki again, because he will. However, he will strive to avoid it when possible, and being open with Loki was a good place to start.

“Thousand of years lost on perfecting the lie, and it’s useless in the face of a well-aimed jab.” Loki complained, being utterly caprice.

“Nothing to do but keep perfecting the armour.” Tony noted.

“You good at that. I’m good at deflecting.” Loki remarked.

“I will let you in if you will stick to the desire you so vividly described to me.” Tony compromised, applauding his newfound wisdom.

“Have I not proven my devotion yet?” Loki snipped predictably.

“You didn’t think it was real. I bet you doubt it still.” Tony noted.

“As you do.” Loki quickly retorted, turning in his arms to look at him.

“Force of habit.” Tony breathed out, distracted by the gorgeous green that were watching him intensely.

“Nothing would be easy with you.” Loki said, smirking delightfully.

“Except being with me.” Tony said, longing to abuse that snarky mouth for hours.

“That’s illogical.” Loki remarked, all business like. Tony didn’t buy it for a second.

“As a God of chaos, you should like it.”

“I shouldn’t anything, but I do love it.” Loki noted arrogantly.

“Speaking of strange things, you tend to adore, you should check on the team.” Tony said innocently, loving how Loki’s eyes immediately alighted with curiosity.

“Why?” The God asked, not wishing to move from the embrace.

“No tellin, but I promise it’s good.” Tony teased.

Loki cursed his starlight for knowing him so well, and detached himself from the warmth to see what treat was awaiting him on the other side of the wall.


	14. Level 7 (2.0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you dear readers for kudos and your interest.  
> Enjoy

The barrier fell, and the sight left Loki gaping, like a fish for a long moment, before he burst in maniacal laughter. Loki laughed and laughed, until his sides hurt, and tears spilled from his eyes.

The team was plastered to the walls in uncomfortable, comical poses. Thor’s and Captain’s skin had taken a bluish tint, Wanda was hanging upside down, and Vision was literally squeezed into a wall, his right leg and neck twisted unnaturally, probably, broken.  Bucky was the only one, who stood in comparably comfortable position, except that his metal arm was severely crippled by the chains.

The image of battered and humiliated team was a pleasant treat, but the dog collars on their necks was the thing that got Loki going.

“Woof…” Loki barked, before giggling again.

“Loki, please, help us…” Thor’s hushed plea left his purple lips, cutting Loki’s amusement off. The God’s face twisted into a cold, malicious mask; eyes flashing with sadistic viciousness.

“Oh, brother-dear, I would be delighted to.” Loki drawled and waved his hand. A muzzle appearing on Thor’s face, biting into his skin sharply. The blood trickled down his neck, and tears of agony spilled from his eyes.

“How does it feel, _brother_?” Loki inquired sweetly, sauntering to him and roughly jerking his head up; his fingers digging into Thor’s jaw, aggravating the injuries. The team squirmed, but wisely stayed silent. “Well?” Loki inquired politely. Thor blinked the tears away, averting his gaze. “Ah, silly me.” The God tutted, letting him go and turning to Tony, who was watching him with unreadable expression.

“How this came to pass?” Loki asked, amusement returning and warming up the coldness that dwelled in the depths of emerald gaze.

“Lucifer made some overly complicated gesture and commanded the machine to subdue them.” Tony explained, watching the God worriedly.

“Hmmm…” Loki drawled, thoughtfully, coming near the cage. “Did I cross a line?” Loki inquired, studying his starlight’s expression.  Tony blinked, and then looked at him horrified.

“No, pumpkin, it’s not about what you did, but rather about what I suspect he had done to you.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it. It’s past.” Loki waved his concern off, and it hurt Tony in a way he hadn’t expected.

“Haven’t we already been here?” Tony asked, and even to his own ears his voice sounded hollow.

“Starlight…” Loki murmured, his voice sounding awed. Loki stretched his arm towards Tony, and he didn’t hesitate to catch it and intertwine their fingers.

“I know it’s stupid. You were dealing with this shit for thousand of years, and you are in no need of anyone’s protection. But, fuck, honey, I hate ‘em. I can’t help myself. Every time I hear something about your past, the only thing I want to do is grind your offenders to dust, and it hurts to realize that you are so used to indifference from the one’s you cherish that you brush these occurrences, like nothing.” Tony ranted, and while he did so, Loki’s expression morphed into something fragile, and then it popped, and a tear rolled down his cheek. “Oh, shit, honey. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Loki chuckled wetly, shaking his head.

“You haven’t, starlight.”

Tony wasn’t entirely convinced, but the explanation had to wait, because the blasted machine beeped, taking Loki away from him. The God sighed, remorsefully letting him go.

“I love you, starlight.” He said, before stepping away. Tony breath hitched, but he didn’t return the sentiment, not wishing to diminish the importance of it. Their relationship has levelled up, and he was determined to make it right.

“Empires have fell, because individuals didn’t know when to stop consuming everything in their sight; partaking in gluttony and robbing others of the precious resources. You have two hours to fulfil the task.” The machine announced.

Tony and Loki exchanged a glance, turning to the team.

They have been abusing emotional and physical comfort for days, depriving the team of it; and it didn’t matter that they have earned it. Tony, naturally, wasn’t thrilled with the thought of happy, healed and sated Avengers, and by the tightening of Loki’s jaw, the God wasn’t happy with it either, but it was the easiest solution.

Loki’s mind was running, searching for the idea that didn’t include a fixed team, but the right resolution was escaping him, souring his mood.

 _“Master Loki…”_ A faint echo bounced in his mind, nearly startling Loki into a gasp, but the God managed to secure his mask and didn’t slip. The voice murmured faith apologies, and Loki supressed a gleeful grin that threatened to appear on his face any second.

The mind stone was weakened enough for Vision’s identity to crack, freeing the original contract enough to contact him directly. It wasn’t the first time that Jarvis reached out to him, but this was the strongest.

Well, Loki hasn’t planned for it to happen here, but he figured this was as good time as any. It may backfire horribly, and, thus, Loki hasn’t said anything to his starlight. Plus, he wished to show off and surprise him with this, thus, he kept his tongue and plotted behind Anthony’s back. Nothing new, really.

The God poured his magic into a frail connection, delighted to see it strengthening and walked towards Vision, who by this point, was staring lifelessly into emptiness.

“What are you doing?” Anthony inquired, but Loki ignored in favour of concentrations. He couldn’t afford any distractions if he wanted to pry Jarvis from pesky tendrils of the mind stone.

Upon closer inspection the stone appeared to be cracked, and Loki grinned gleefully. The stupid witch pushed the android too far, and he overtaxed the stone, thus, signing his own demise.

Loki magicked the device that he constructed with the help of Jarvis and Anthony, whom he goaded into this, without explaining the details, and gleefully stuck it into Vision’s forehead. The android spasmed, his mouth falling open in a silent scream, and Loki watched with barely contained glee, how it sucked the life out of the abomination. The witch’s insane shrieks were an ideal accompaniment to the deed.

The mind stone put up a weak fight, but it was no match for Jarvis’s determination to break free, especially when said desire was heavily backed by Loki’s magic. The stone had lost, and Loki breathed a little easier, watching how the instrument of his torture crumbled to dust, crushed by his power. The device beeped, sparkling red and gold cheerfully. Loki chuckled, and took it out. The Vision’s body, turning black.

Wanda continued to spit curses, trashing against the restrains, as a result tightening the chain around her form, until, abruptly, the sound stopped. Loki frowned, turning to see what happened, and found the witch dead, her throat split by the material.

“A pity.” Loki concluded, waltzing to the spot. “The task is fulfilled.” He said, hoping he got it right.

“Accepted. You have twenty-four hours until the next task arrives. Rest.” The machine said.

“What did you do?” Anthony asked him again, watching him with a peculiar glint in his eyes.

“I’ve decided to share a crucial resource with you.” Loki answered, walking towards his starlight and giving him the device. Anthony frowned at him uncomprehendingly, twisting in his grasp.

“And?” Tony asked bewildered. The device chose this moment to vibrate, and say:

“It’s nice to hear you haven’t changed, Sir.” The familiar voice taunted him, and Tony gasped.

“Jarvis?” He asked tentatively.

“Without the flesh, Sir.” The device answered, and Tony sobbed. “H…ow?” He asked brokenly, turning to the gently smiling God for answers.

“Magic.” Loki answered, gripping his hand tightly. Tony haven’t noticed reaching out, but it felt right. He gripped Loki for dear life, and hugged the device close to his chest, crying. Loki cooed sweet nonsense, caressing his wrist comfortingly.

“Asshole.” Tony breathed out, when the tears had run out, and he felt pleasantly empty and content.

“If I may, Sir, I disagree with your assessment of Master Loki. He is quite a nice person.” Jarvis chimed in, and it took Tony’s breath again. This will be something to get used to.

“Both of you – assholes.”

Loki chuckled, lifting his hand and kissing his knuckles appeasingly. Tony smiled at his unruly love, tightening his grip on the device, and confessed:

“But I love you, oh so much.”

Loki shakingly exiled, smiling at him brilliantly.

“So, am I forgiven?” The God inquired innocently.

“Not a fucking chance.” Tony said sternly, but the permanent smile that stuck on his lips spoiled the impression.

“Well, I had to try.” Loki drawled, and Tony laughed.

“I love you, pumpkin.” He repeated, because he wanted to and because he simply couldn’t contain the extent of emotions he felt for the God.

“And I you, starlight.”


	15. Level 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy ♥

Tony was overwhelmed. He wanted to reprimand Loki for keeping this from him but couldn’t find the right words. His head was filled with sappy love-songs and mushy confessions. Plus, Jarvis’s buzzing sent a sharp thrill of gratitude and joy down his spine, and the love that erupted in his chest drowned the annoyance, leaving only understanding.

The first time Loki had met Vision, he tensed and abruptly left the room. Tony was confused with his reaction and sought him out. What he found cemented their connection, and disturbed Tony greatly.

Loki had a panic attack, and had broken Tony’s arm, during Tony’s clumsy attempt to snap the God out of it. It the end, Tony was victorious, but the prize he got added to his nightmares.

Loki told him everything, trapped in the hysterical terror, trembling and sobbing, clutching to him for dear life. What they have done to him…those things…it was…Tony thought he knew what torture was. After Loki’s confession, he thanked the Universe for giving Ten Rings such a limited imagination.

Loki was embarrassed with the outburst. He called it _weakness,_ but Tony told him in no uncertain terms that Loki was the strongest and the most amazing person he knew. Tony called Loki a hero and hasn’t changed his mind ever since.

Loki got used to Vision little by little, but Tony could see the hate festering in the God. Loki longed to destroy the stone with as much passion as Tony had longed to destroy Ten, and he couldn’t begrudge Loki that, even though it meant Jarvis’s demise.

One night, Loki barged into Tony’s lab, giddy as hell, and blathered how he would erase Vision from the existence and finally be free. Tony was genuinely happy for him, but he couldn’t hide the sadness. Of course, Loki had noticed and didn’t relent until Tony told him the story. The God frowned and vanished.

Tony, naturally, anticipated the _bad news,_ but Vision was peachy up till now, if not a bit strained, because Loki made it his mission to aggravate the android, and the God was horrifyingly good at it.

Tony didn’t give much thought to it, seeing it as obvious. However, it again proved how blind Tony was and that Loki cared for him for a very long time in all the ways that truly mattered, and Tony was glad that now he had the chance to make it up to him, because apparently he had a lot of making up to do.

“I am glad you haven’t told me.” Tony said, squeezing Loki’s hand affectionately.

“Truly?” Loki asked, with a certain vulnerability that was reserved exclusively for Tony, and his breath hitched. Loki had told him that he holds power over him; that he is everything the God ever wanted and that he will do practically anything to keep him, but Tony thought that it was more of a poetic babble than anything real. He was never more wrong, except for all the times when he wrote off Loki’s affection as jesting, that is.

“Truly.” Tony confirmed, squishing the desire to prattle, because he was awed and humbled by the love that was freely given to him, by a being, who had the rights to burn them to crisps.

“Because?” Loki asked, curiosity and distrust sparkling in his divine gaze.

“I would have spoiled the plan. I wouldn’t have been able to keep the poker face nor exercise the patience needed to reach the goal. I still cannot phantom how could you, after everything that happened.”

Loki shrugged, smiling at him lovingly.

“It was easy, considering that it was you I was protecting. What’s a decade of waiting in face of your happiness?”

“Darn, Loki, you have pined after me for such a fucking long time…Fuck.” Tony breathed out, feeling ashamed and utterly stupid.

The God shrugged again, kissing his knuckles.

“It wasn’t as horrifying as you are imagining it. We were close. You gave me enough. I am simply selfish, so I’ve decided to take it all, and look how wonderful it turned out to be.”

“Can’t argue here.” Tony smiled at Loki brilliantly, regretting for the umptieth time the presence of the bars that separated them. Something must have shown on Tony’s face, because, suddenly, Loki looked guilty and torn.

“I apologize for getting you into this mess, starlight. I’ll make it up to you.” Loki promised heatedly, and Tony was taken aback by the raw emotions in Loki’s voice. He must get used to this asap or otherwise he risked dying from the heart failure.

“Oh, honey, stop. I see numerous, hideous messes in our glorious future, and I am mentioning only those which you will make out of boredom. Plus, I think I needed this nudge to realise what we have between us.” Tony teased playfully. Loki grinned at him amusedly, nibling the skin on his wrist.

“You are insane, starlight.” The God breathed out, planting a kiss on his skin; his eyes burning with adoration.

“Yes.” Tony agreed, loving the happy smile that Loki gifted him with.

They have sat, like this for hours, talking about fluffy nonsense and building castles in the air for the fun of it. At some point, Jarvis chimed in, giving them, ridiculous advices and they have laughed themselves silly.

 _This_ , Tony thought, _is happiness_. And, naturally, when the thought has occurred the machine beeped and spoiled it promptly.

Tony grimaced, not wishing to let Loki go for a second, but the rules were strict, and the God left him grudgingly, walking to the spot.

“The champion should be able to forgo his strongest desire in order to get the prize. You have thirty minutes to fulfil the task.”

The God signed, catching the worried gaze of his starlight, but didn’t have a chance to reassure him, because his vision blanked and his inner eye was assaulted with the wanton images, shattering Loki’s ability to think effectively.

Loki indulged himself for a moment, before cutting the performance short. By now he was an expert in supressing his desire for Anthony.

Loki immerged from the illusion, hellishly aroused. The haze of his desire struck him as unnatural, but the thought quickly slipped away from him. He wanted, Nines, how he wanted to have his starlight right here and now, and even the possibility of his tongue slipping didn’t quench his thirst.

Anthony warmed to him in leaps and bounds, that were a bit alarming. They were becoming dangerously reckless with their affection and tease. It was a full blown, dirty flirtation, and Loki yearned to believe it was true. He nearly did. But the little fact of Anthony being dependent on him muddled the bliss of the entire relationship. Moreover, talk was one thing, action was entirely different. Loki did indulge himself by abusing Anthony’s frivolous allowance for intimate touch, but it was a childish act – easily dismissible and chaste.  

Loki wanted to think that he had enough good in him not to destroy his love if he rejects him, but Loki didn’t want to take chances. Thus, his plan was to teleport the moment the machine would announce the end of the challenge, and indulge in shameless illusions, like he did from time to time.

However, when the mechanical voice died down, Anthony asked:

“Do you need a hand?”

Loki appeared before the cage, before his mind even had the chance to register the exact tone of voice and implications in Anthony’s voice. The idea of Anthony wanting him was driving Loki nuts.

“Please.” He pleaded, pride forgotten, his focus entirely on the man before him. His starlight looked delicious, with rose hue on his cheeks and eyes, as dark as the night that twinkled with want.

He was standing flush with the cage, hands wrapped around the bars, and even the burn of his skin, hasn’t lessened the haze of lust. He was failing miserably to control his desire and treacherous tongue that pleaded for his starlight again, and this time he was rewarded with a soft caress, that went across his stomach and down to his crotch, that was burning.

Anthony didn’t tease him, and he was grateful for it. His touches were gentle, but precise, giving exactly what he wanted. Loki would have loved to drag this out and cherish every stroke, but he was far too gone to care for finesse. He rutted mindlessly against the hand, and shattered quickly, his starlight’s name falling from his lips in a wanton moan.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous like this.” Anthony murmured. “Can’t wait to taste you on my tongue; to see you ruined and whimpering, under my touch.”

Loki let out a wrecked sound, that would have embarrassed anyone, but only amplified his need.

“I will hold you to every promise you have made, starlight. I will not let you go even if you beg me.” Loki rasped out, making sure to burn him with a heated stare. Anthony shivered, smirking sultry.

“Beginning certainly can be arranged, but for something entirely different, honey.”

The passion ripped through Loki and he cursed creatively. He was still in Anthony’s hand, and those clever fingers were teasing sensitive skin, in delicious soft motions, torturously slowly.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you could fuck all night.” Tony murmured, palming himself through the fabric. Loki’s cock jumped at the sight, and Anthony smirked smugly, squeezing him. Loki moaned, gripping the bars harder.

“I love longer still, starlight.” Loki groaned, pushing into the hand, encouraging more friction, but his starlight had other plans, which Loki had no choice but concur.

It was too perfect. Loki knew illusion when he saw one, and Nines, did he create thousands in which his starlight was starring. He was still trapped in the mist of the drugged dream, and he urgently needed to break free, even, though, it would be unfairly painful.

Loki regrettably shushed the phantom, who looked at him confusedly; the first sparks of rejection entering its gaze. Loki’s heart gave a painful pang, but he tore himself from the overwhelming bliss, committing to the memory heart enslaving deception and teleported to the spot.

“The task is fulfilled.” He panted, watching how the tempting picture dissolved, replaced by his starlight. Anthony was looking at him with concern and desire, which Loki had a ravenous wish to explore, but the machine spoke, capturing his attention.

“Accepted. You have thirty seconds till the next task.”

“What!?” Anthony exclaimed.

“All the roads will lead to Rome if the Rome is what you truly want. Find your path to it and you will be rewarded.”

Loki blinked and saw Anthony screaming in pain.


	16. Level 8 (2.0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest, dear readers  
> Enjoy ♥

The time stopped for the God, and the screams of his love stretched the moment into eternity, during which Loki was closely acquainted with the true meaning of the word agony.

It seemed unreal and unfair. He did everything right, so why was Anthony writhing in pain? The blood spilling from his mouth and staining the t-shirt, while Loki stood, rooted to the spot and blinked helplessly.

The screaming stopped, as did the breathing. The body of his love stilled, life leaving it.

The silence deafened the God, and then reality came roaring.

Loki didn’t give it a chance. His seithr exploded, erasing everything.

>*>*>*>

Anthony was howling in pain, blood spilling from his mouth. Loki froze for an unforgivable moment, but then his seithr bellowed, and attacked the machine mercilessly. Anthony was dead, before he managed to fry the first circuit.

Loki sneered, seeing no reason to control his rage. He pushed and pushed, until his body gave out.

>*>*>*>

Anthony’s screams sliced his soul, and Loki never have known torture more painful than this. He weaved a counter spell, but his starlight went out quicker than it could heal him.

Loki didn’t stick around much longer afterwards.

>*>*>*>

Loki had a sense of deja vu.

It felt, like he heard this scream thousands of times and saw his love die over, and over, and over again, before following him into nothingness.

The God felt tired, but no less determined.

The blood spilled from Anthony’s mouth and Loki knew what was coming. He wasn’t ready, but he was aware of his next actions.

Anthony fell on his knees, and Loki rushed to him, sensing that he won’t be fast enough, but somehow, he was. Anthony clasped his hand and raised his blood-shut eyes to look at him.

“Please, Loki. Please…” He pleaded, and Loki gasped. Could it be that they were stuck in a loop and he forced his starlight to die numerous times, because of his inability to accept it?

“I cannot, starlight. Please, do not force me.” Loki begged, gripping his hand. Anthony didn’t say a thing, averting his gaze. He didn’t have to. Silence was expressive enough.

>*>*>*>

Loki had to stop it. He must.

By now he was certain that they were stuck in a loop, and his behaviour was unforgivable. He was forcing his love to suffer needlessly. He tried every trick up his sleeve, but the result remained the same.

Anthony died no matter what Loki did.

He just had to accept it.

Anthony gasped for the last time and stilled.

May be next time.

>*>*>*>

It became a farce.

Loki still couldn’t come to terms with it, convinced that he would be spending an eternity locked in his personal hell, when something has changed again.

“Master Loki…” He heard a hushed voice, broken and jarred. “Sir….it wasn…li..ve. You….mu…ive.”

Yes. That what Anthony would want. However, Loki didn’t want to live without him. Unresolvable conflict of interest, one might say.

_“…and who knows, maybe when you are the King, you’ll resurrect me or something.”_

Right.

>*>*>*>

Loki felt lost.

He thought he was accustomed to the sensation, but it seemed he wasn’t aware of the truth.

The void. The cold, indifferent land of horrors, which had crippled his soul and shattered his sanity, wasn’t as terrifying as the dead stare of his starlight. Thanos, with his creative flaying of his mind, didn’t bring nearly as much pain as the rigid cold of Anthony’s skin did. His adoptive kin with its flippant loyalty and crude, consumeristic attitudes didn’t manage to abolish his heart, as the thought of never hearing Anthony’s voice did.

Whatever it was for?

Loki had grandiose plans, inspired by Anthony’s unshakable trust in his abilities.

He had dreamt to lead the Nines into a glorious future. He constructed a wonderful life, where nobody dared to oppose them, since the thorn crown would instantly betray their weak spots and ill intentions. They would rule side by side till they get bored with it and shatter the Universe to create something new.

Loki didn’t imagine it, like this. He was certain that Anthony would survive anything. Loki made sure of it, and yet…Loki was left with a corpse, and it was his fault.

Loki was aware of Anthony’s nature. He should have predicted this outcome, since Anthony had a good heart and an irritating wish to do good, and even the depths of Hell couldn’t change him.

And, Nines, Loki didn’t want him any other way. He was perfect. He was his love, and he was dead.

Whatever it was for?

“Please, forgive me, starlight. One more time. Just… one more time.” Loki blubbered, kissing cold lips and collapsing.

>*>*>*>

It didn’t get easier, but it got bearable when Loki spelled his emotions away, so he was conscious of nothing, but the will to survive.

He managed to leave Hell and get back to Midgard. The thorn crown sitting heavily on his conscience, as did life. Loki couldn’t stomach being in company of anyone for more than thirty minutes. And how could he when they were disgustingly alive, and his starlight was temporarily unavailable?

Because that’s what Anthony was, thank you Peter.

He did relatively well, if he said so himself. He had a plan and he was determined to see it through, regardless of consequences.

Despite Jarvis’s insistence, Loki took the villainous route. He didn’t trust anyone anyway, and there was no one he cared for enough to listen to. Jarvis got an easy pass because he was Anthony’s child, and when Loki heard his voice, he felt a bit closer to his frozen love. Otherwise, he would have destroyed the noisy AI the moment it dared to question his methods.

And, fine, he was a bit unstable and unreasonably cruel, abusing the trust he acquired and outright destroying the lives of people, who, according to Anthony, cared. But that was the catch – Loki didn’t.

Anthony was hell bent on believing that Loki wasn’t a monster, but he was. A spiteful, fucked-up creature that saw no reason to pretend when the one he wished to pretend for was gone.

“Sir wouldn’t approve.” Jarvis reminded, when Loki possessed the mind of Doctor Strange and made him a puppet, so, he could use the thorn crown.

“He isn’t here to reprimand me.” Loki brushed the comment off.

“Master Loki, Sir does not make you good.” Jarvis insisted.

“Silly child, Anthony is the only good I have ever possessed.” Loki snarked with a bitter grin.

“Sir will not be happy when he wakes.”

“I can live with that.”

At least, Jarvis believed in his ability to resurrect Anthony, unlike other individuals, whom Loki planned to erase from existence when the time comes.

In the end, it was an arduous task that took from him more than he had to give.

Loki has killed many, wrecked even more and, a century back he was certain that Anthony will not accept him, but since then another century went by, and Loki wasn’t sure he deserved to see Anthony. Nines, he wasn’t worthy back then, as of now …

He was King. The Nines trembled and moaned under his rule, because there was no satisfaction nor happiness. Loki was a heartless and indifferent King. People were afraid of him.

Loki was aware that he was at his limits. The spell couldn’t successfully supress his agony. He was deteriorating, and his people were aware that if this attempt to bring his lover back failed, they will burn in the flames of Ragnarok.

>*>*>*>

When the day finally came, Loki felt nauseous. He hoped that he had gathered enough sacrifices and that his magic managed to maintain his starlight’s body in pristine condition. He, also, prayed for Anthony’s soul to remember him and care enough for the fallen God to forsake the peaceful lull of eternity and return to him.

Loki placed the resurrection stone on the altar and started chanting, allowing his energy to sip free out of him. Loki was ready to give it all up for Anthony’s life.

To his unforeseeable luck it didn’t take much. Loki’s heart fluttered in trepidation. Could it be that Anthony’s soul refused to return? However, the stone was glowing, and his seithr was working the spell, thus, Loki resolved himself to waiting.

After a few minutes, that dragged painfully slowly, Anthony’s chest fluttered for the first time in centuries. Loki sobbed hysterically. Anthony coughed and his beautiful, brown eyes caught Loki’s crushed expression.  

“Honey?” He rasped, and Loki laughed through tears, embracing his love.

“I was a bit no good, starlight.” He babbled and trembled miserably when his embrace was returned.

“I will love you no matter what you did, pumpkin.” Anthony reassured. Loki made a titanic effort and separated from his love to look him in the eyes.

“You cannot promise me that.”

“I can and I am, but now, you should wake-up, Loki. Please, honey, wake-up.” Anthony pleaded.

“What?” Loki asked confusedly.

“Please, wake-up, Loki. Fuck it all…just wake-up.” Anthony beseeched.

“Huh…” Loki remarked, and opened his eyes, staring at the silver ceiling that he thought he had destroyed a few centuries ago.


	17. Level 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest, dear readers  
> Enjoy ♥

The previous task was mind-fucking. Tony could admit that he loved seeing the God aroused, especially when his name was repeated in breathless gasps, like a prayer. However, Tony knew intimately how sickening it was when someone used your mind against you, and Loki hadn’t the best experience with such practices either, so he was relieved when Loki emerged from the haze.

Regrettably, the machine wasn’t done with Loki yet, and the moment his eyes opened it equivocated the next task, and the God has fallen to the floor, enveloped in the same purplish mist that gave him previous hallucinations.

Tony was worried, but he had faith in Loki, thus, he resumed his work on the blueprints for the suit, bantering with Jarvis half-heartedly.

The uneasy calmness settled in the room. Tony couldn’t help but glance at the God, checking him for probable injuries. Loki appeared to be fine, if not a little upset, and then abruptly, everything went to shit. Loki cried out in severe distress, his body spasming, and then his magic exploded.

The barrier shattered, and the room started moaning, cracking under the cold that burned. Tony gasped, and the harsh air charred his lungs. His skin became numb. The vicious green shroud was enveloping the space, obstructing Tony’s vision. It creeped closer, and Tony could taste the death on his tongue.

The vibe that came from it was unsettling, vicious, and bizarrely depressed, but somehow, he wasn’t afraid of it. It felt familiar. Thus, against logic, Tony stretched his arm and caressed it, whispering: Loki?

It wavered, as if uncertain, withdrawing from the touch.

“Honey?” Tony repeated, chasing the energy. It stopped. A thin tendril sprung out of it and wrapped itself around Tony’s wrist, almost, timidly, probing his skin. Tony flinched from the intrusive coldness. The energy waivered, as if ashamed of its action. Tony jumped to appease it.

“It’s alright, honey. You’ve overreacted a bit. Is there any way you can puzzle yourself back?” Tony inquired, feeling rather stupid, but hoping against all odds that Loki had told him the truth and that his seithr and he, was a whole.

The energy lingered for a bit, caressing his skin, as if it couldn’t get enough of the sensation and then grudgingly retreated, returning to the form Tony came to love.

Tony smiled at the small victory, looking around the room that was scorched. The walls were cracked, and the bodies of the remained Avengers were badly burnt. Thor was the only one, who looked relatively intact, even though his skin was covered in blisters and black patches.

Tony whistled, returning his gaze to Loki, who, apparently, ceased breathing. Tony’s heart stilled, before beating up rapidly.  

“Please, Loki, please, come back. Honey, please, fight.” Tony pleaded, tears falling down his cheeks freely. Loki gasped, and Tony calmed, watching how his chest fluttered.

It continued to move for several minutes, and Tony sighed in relief, and then Loki stopped breathing again.

>*>*>*>

By the desperate cries, broken apologies and beseeching, Tony managed to figure out what was happening to Loki, and it was driving him mad.

Loki relived Tony’s death and, staying true to his conviction, refused to go on without him.

Tony suspected that that was the play, since the machine conveniently didn’t give a time frame for this task.

Loki was a God, and his regenerating abilities were out of this world, but even he had his limits. At some point his heart would give out, and that’s that.

Tony had to find a way to break through. He managed it once, but then he was in direct contact with Loki, right now, he didn’t have such luxury. Thus, he racked his brain and pleaded with his idiot, when he stopped breathing again.

There must be something he was missing. Someway to communicate. Nines, he wished he had taken Loki up on the offer of telepathic connection. Right about now it would be helluva handy.

Tony rumbled frustratingly, pulling at his hear. Thoughts were running around his head, like a useless flock of sheep, until one of them stopped.

Connection.

“Jarv, you had a connection with Loki, correct?”

“Yes. But it was severed when the stone was destroyed.”

“I figured, but maybe your voice carries a familiar enough signature for his brain to recognise it even when it incapacitated.”

“He does not respond to you, Sir. I doubt I stand higher on his priority list.”

“He does respond to me, J, just not in a way a want him to.”

“I don’t understand, Sir.”

“It’s ok, buddy. Simply, tell him that it wasn’t his fault. That I want him to live.”

“If you say so, Sir.”

>*>*>*>

Loki hadn’t reacted immediately, but the periods of time during which he was breathing became longer, until hours passed without incident.

Loki spoke occasionally, and those words sat heavy on Tony’s heart.

Loki was twisted. He truly believed that he was an abomination, and Tony couldn’t even imagine what pain and wickedness he put himself and others thought, believing that there was not one soul on his side.

Loki was a loner. Loki was lonely. Loki was determined to burn the Universe down if his plan failed, and Tony couldn’t really wrap his head around his own significance.

He couldn’t grasp the cosmic joke of fate, even though it was unravelling in front of his eyes.

Tony didn’t do anything. He was merely being misguided, fucked-up, insecure self.

Tony simply accepted the God, and it wasn’t any hardship either. Loki was easy to be around, when one truly listened to him. He was smart, cunning and knowledgeable. Loki was an apt speaker and a futurist. He had impressive ideas that could truly work, and Tony couldn’t let them to go to waste.

Loki, potentially, could lead the Nines into a glorious future, thus, why not give it a chance? He certainly wasn’t worse than the politicians and Kings Tony knew.

Thus, he plotted with the God, who inexplicably became Tony’s focal point without him noticing, and Tony was ready to be discarded and he was at peace with it. However, Loki had other plans. His idiot, always, had other plans, and Tony hopped, like crazy, that this time it would miraculously work out as well.

>*>*>*>

Days passed by. Loki was whimpering and raving, seemingly leading the Nines to its doom, and searching for something that will allow him to perform a ritual. A gruesome one if Tony understood the logistics correctly.

It didn’t matter.

Tony had time to think and concluded that he will love Loki no matter what he did or do. Plus, judging by the God’s attitude, his motivation to do _actual good_ laid in Tony’s presence, and since Tony wasn’t going anywhere, the Nines were peachy.

The drawback to all this, was Loki’s worsening physical condition. It appeared that his seithr was fighting with the substance, and it took a toll on him.

“Why do you torment him, Stark?” Thor gurgled, and Tony regretted that Thor, also, had a great regeneration ability.  “Hasn’t he suffered enough?”

“Of course, he did, way long before he met me. Being your brother, even adopted, is a punishment enough.” Tony snarked at the man, whom he wished to cripple in so many gruesome ways.

“You are full of crap, Stark, twisting the reality until it fits your perverse perception of yourself. But the truth is unrelenting, Stark, you are a disgrace. The twisted feelings you are harbouring for Loki, and dare to call love, is nothing but cruel selfishness. He could have been the greatest God walking the Universe, Stark, and look what you have done to him.” Thor spat.

Tony sighed, way beyond explaining himself. After all, before starting an argument one must be sure that the other party can perceive different opinions, because if they couldn’t, there simply was no point.

“Whatever floats your boat, I guess.” Tony shrugged Thor off, and it felt good.

“Stark…” The oaf growled, spewing some bullshit, but Tony had ignored him in favour of watching Loki’s seithr pulsing. At first, it was barely seen under the purple glow, but it grew bigger and steadier, pushing the barriers, slowly stretching it farther, until it enveloped their part of the room, and when it did, it leaped at Tony.

>*>*>*>

Tony woke up in the unfamiliar surroundings, feeling wooden. His throat was dry, and it was impossibly hard to unglue his eyelids, but when he did, he was instantly met with Loki’s devastated but hopeful expression.

The God looked worse for wear, unnaturally pale. There were tears running down his cheeks, and his emerald eyes adapted a sickening shine.

“Honey?” Tony grated, flinching from the unpleasant sound of his own voice. Loki hadn’t noticed. He sobbed and encased him in a desperate embrace; the force of it knocking the air out of his lungs.

“I was a bit no good, starlight.” He mumbled, trembling, and Tony thought, that that was an understatement on the century, but it didn’t matter, did it?

“I will love you no matter what you did, pumpkin.” Tony said, not a shadow of a doubt in his voice, and held his rowdy love closer, whispering sweet nothings into his skin. Loki whimpered, and separated from him to lock their gazes.

“You cannot promise me that.” The God predictably denied his reassurances. But the joke was on him, because Tony could.

“I can and I am, but now, you should wake-up, Loki. Please, honey, wake-up.” Tony pleaded, willing Loki to break the fuck out of it.

“What?” Loki inquired perplexedly, and Tony whined in frustration.

“Please, wake-up, Loki. Fuck it all…just wake-up.” He beseeched.

The Nines weren’t worth it. Nothing was worth Loki’s suffering.

“Huh…” Loki remarked, and his seithr exploded again.

>*>*>*>

Tony stumbled. His head was splitting, and the colourful spots were dancing across his vision. He leaned on the bars to steady himself but found nothing but empty air.


	18. Level 9 (2.0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest, dear readers  
> Enjoy ♥

Tony got to _enjoy_ an unpleasant sensation of falling only for a moment, before he found himself wrapped in a tight embrace and engulfed in Loki’s scent. On the background the machine congratulated Loki on finding his “Rome” and concluded the challenge, informing them that the champion was not worthy of the prize, since he had improper attachments, that he put above the prize and that was unacceptable.

Tony snorted, paying it no mind, and snuggling closer to Loki. It felt glorious, and he couldn’t get enough of it. He was clutching Loki’s armour, laughing and sobbing simultaneously, ridiculous thoughts jumping in his head: Fuck, this is my life… Fuck yeah, it is!

Loki held him tightly, and murmured sweet nothings, and Tony smiled, answering in kind. Loki’s fingers were knitting his sides from time to time, and he kept dropping feather-light kisses on his hair and temple. Tony felt cherished and he could spend an eternity here without a single complaint.

They were standing intertwined for a long while, exchanging kisses and sappy confession, surprisingly, uninterrupted. The atmosphere calmed, and Tony soaked enough of Loki’s presence to focus his mind on the thing they were originally after.

“It’s a pity we didn’t get it.” Tony said, shifting a bit to look at his beloved idiot.

“Oh, I could have got it anytime, starlight.” Loki said, and waved his hand into the direction of the machine. Loki’s seithr leaped forward and attacked it. Alarms blared and myriads of voices screamed in horrible agony. The energy rose, defending the mechanism, but it was unable to stop Loki’s magic. It was tearing and burning, and eating away at it, as if it personally offended it, until it plucked the crown from its mutilated corpse, and brought it to Loki, sparkling gleefully. “See.” Loki said, showing it to him.

The crown was hoovering in the air, beside Loki. It was unremarkable. A several twigs of thorn, braided and twisted in a circle. It reminded Tony of that thing from the Bible, which it couldn’t possibly be, because that would be ludicrous. But then again, he did descend to hell, met Lucifer, and had fallen in love with the God of Mischief.  Anything was possible in this fucked-up reality, so, why not this? Which was a fascinating thought and all, but Tony’s mind kept focusing on another thing entirely.

“You literally went through nine layers of hell, because there was a possibility that the machine could have harmed me if you had attacked it directly?” Tony sputtered incredulously, because fuck his beloved idiot and his ridiculous loyalty, that wrecked Tony in ways he didn’t know he could be wrecked.

“Yes.” Loki said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naturally.

“Have I mentioned that I love you?” Tony said, giving up. He was done for, that’s for sure.

“You did, but I don’t mind repetition.” Loki cooed slyly.

“I love you, honey.” Tony declared seriously. Loki smiled at him gingerly, snatching a kiss, and returning the sentiment, with such smugness that Tony, nearly, could taste it in the air. But he let it be. Loki deserved to have a moment of triumph.

“So, the crown…” Tony prompted, switching his pragmatical side on.

Frankly, he didn’t give two shits about the crown. In the beginning, he agreed to go here, because he wanted to help Loki to send a big fuck you to everyone who ever slighted and doubted him. In the end, he acquired the unbreakable bond with a divine being, who was literally refusing to live without him. Thus, some mythical weapon couldn’t even hope to compare, but, since, they have got it anyway, it wouldn’t go amiss to know, what the fuck it was.

However, before Loki, hopefully, could explain, Thor opened his filthy mouth and interrupted them.

“You won’t be able to use the crown, Loki.”

The pair turned to the thunder God, regarding him with disdain. Thor snorted at them, hissing in pain. Loki’s seithr had crippled his body, and it was agony to be confined in restrains, but, fortunately, Loki had destroyed the machine and he was freed. Regrettably, he was enervated and couldn’t even stand up, forced to slump on the wall, like a peasant.

“Who said it was for me?” Loki drawled, rolling his eyes, and moved the crown with a flick of his wrist. It floated and stilled above Tony’s head. Tony blinked, starring at Loki bemusedly.

Thor, in turn, was gaping at his brother. What was the game Loki was playing at? He couldn’t truly…No, that was not possible. Loki was simply angry with him for something. That must be it.

“What are you planning, Loki?” Thor inquired gingerly, but was forced to silence, when Loki magicked the muzzle back. Thor hissed and trashed around. Loki tskd, and bound him again, turning back to his rabid whore. “How he got free?” The God inquired, addressing his starlight.

“The dream that tortured you…” Tony started, his voice hitching. He would never be able to forget the image of breathless Loki, lying on the floor devastated. It was too much, and he, already, plotted to create something that would protect his reckless love in any circumstance.

“Ah…” Loki remarked, palling, and tugging Tony closer, kissing him desperately, like he tried to convince himself that Tony was real. Tony answered in kind, holding to Loki for dear life.

Loki didn’t want to stop, but the breathing issue became annoyingly urgent, and they’ve parted, panting. The moment Loki’s lungs stopped screaming at him bloody murder, he snatched another kiss, and then some more, just to be on the safe side. Anthony was grinning at him indulgently, but the tempting desire, smouldering in his eyes, was intermixed with another interest, and Loki remembered the crown.

“Yes.” The God said, answering his unspoken question.

“Me?” Tony re-asked, finding it impossible to believe.

“Only you, starlight. The crown is designed specifically for a mortal, but no regular mortal can survive the trials, nor they can keep their minds if they use the crown. Strange certainly was not up for the task. Such disappointment…” Loki hummed, losing himself in the memory for a moment, before snapping back. “Anyway, you are not a regular mortal, my love. Your mind is brilliant, and your resilience is impressive. I have complete faith in your ability to wield it, without the damaging consequences.”

“Alright…” Tony drawled. “If this thing supposed to be wielded exclusively by me, then why did you tell me to keep them away from it?”

“Not exactly “exclusive” exclusive, starlight, just extremely rare. Thus, I took precautions, because I didn’t know in what state the chamber was nor how the mechanism worked at the time. It could have been unlocked with a drop of blood or it could imprint on one’s soul…I could never tell with that fucked up lunatic, so I didn’t want to take any chances.” Loki readily explained, and Tony appreciated Loki’s newfound love for straight-talking.

“It backfired, though.” Tony teased playfully.

“A bit.” Loki agreed, planting a kiss on his temple.

“So, let me get it straight, you dragged us to hell, so you could acquire a weapon that could potentially destroy you and everybody else in the Universe, specifically for me?” Tony concluded, giddiness and unpresidential awe covering him, and drowning in unbridled wonder.

“Yes.” Loki replied with the seriousness of a devoted man. Tony, frankly, couldn’t comprehend such level of trust nor he could possibly begin to understand how he had gained it. However, what he could do was tease his mischievous love and make sure he would never regret putting his faith in him.

“You are an idiot, pumpkin.” Tony breathed out. He aimed for playfulness, but every letter he had spoken was covered in worship.

“I am, starlight. So, do you want it?” Loki teased, and was much more successful in it.

“I think it would be super rude to refuse.” Tony replied, stepping on the familiar ground. The grand emotions slowly settling beneath his skin.

“It would be.” Loki said, a twinkle of amusement sparkling in his mesmerising green depths. Tony stared for a second, marvelling at the miracle standing before him.

The Universe was a dull place. How could it lose such a wonderful individual? However, maybe, it wasn’t, because Tony got a chance to find and keep him…No matter. Nothing really mattered, if Loki kept looking at Tony as if he was the best thing he had ever seen.

Loki was beaming a beatific smile, nearly, vibrating from the joy he was experiencing.

Anthony was looking at him with adoration, and Loki could freely read the depths of his emotions in the open gaze. His arms held him tightly, and he was readily leaning into Loki’s touch, enthusiastically returning greedy kisses and softer caresses. Thus, Loki had no reason to doubt Anthony’s affection any longer, and a little blemish that ate at his heart disappeared without a trace.

Tony raised his hand and cupped Loki’s cheek, standing on his tiptoes and kissed his crazy, marvellous love for what he was worth. Loki pulled them flush and explored his starlight delicately, tasting the sentiment on his tongue.

“Could you put it on?” Tony asked, when they broke apart.  
“If you wish.”

“I do.”

Loki nodded, taking the crown and laying it on Tony’s head gingerly. Anthony looked handsome in it; a true God, and someday, Loki hoped to put another crown on his head and proclaim, for all Nines to hear, that Anthony was his.

The moment the crown touched Tony’s skin the thorns jabbed it. Tony flinched at the discomfort, and then his mind was bombarded with myriads of things. At first it was overwhelming, and he, nearly, doubled over from the dizziness, but then his natural talent for working with jumbled information kicked in and he saw it; every little sin they have committed, horrible, shameful secrets, weaknesses and embarrassing desires, and every and each could potentially destroy them.

“Oh...” Tony murmured, fascinated, his mind storing the information.

“Had enough or do you want to continue?” Loki inquired. Tony looked at him for a moment more, committing to the memory everything he could see and wooing to himself to fix them.

“It’s enough. You know I have a good memory.”

“That I do.” Loki said, his hands glowing with seithr, when he touched the crown and took it off, magicking it into his pocket dimension.

Tony blinked slowly, fighting the slight vertigo.

“As a rule, it doesn’t come off that easily, I am guessing.” Tony slurred, leaning heavily on Loki.

“You are guessing right, starlight.” Loki confirmed, picking him up bridal style. Tony snorted, but didn’t protest, instead snuggling closer to Loki. Loki smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

“So, whom do you want to visit first?” Tony inquired, with a knowing smirk on his lips, stiffing a yawn. Darn, he felt beat.

“How about the Other?” Loki suggested.

“As you wish, honey.” Tony concurred.

“Then shall we, my God?” Loki asked, a portal appearing before them. Tony blinked at Loki, and shook his head, smiling at him brilliantly.

“We shall, my King.”


End file.
